Sword Art Online - Honeymoon
by jsalex4
Summary: This is my first fan fiction guys so wish me luck! This is between chapters 10 when Kirito proposed and chapter 14 when the game ended. Its about what happened during those two weeks that they had together in there little paradise. Plus the struggles they had as a newly wed couple. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1 - The big day

**Hello Fanatics of Sword Art Online! This is my first time writing a fan fiction, i have loved sword art online (the books, the shows and of course the fan fictions!) for a long time now and figured "what the heck lets give this a shot!" So without me going on a rant, ****lets get on with chapter one. Oh, one last thing i promise! The prologue is taken from the end of chapter 16 and beginning of chapter 17 of Sword Art Online Light Novel: Volume 1—Aincrad. I just wanted to reiterate one of my favorite scenes in sword art**

**before beginning where they left off. Now sit back and enjoy...**

**Unfortunately i do not own sword art online, Reki Kawahara does.**

* * *

Prologue

8:45 PM 10/23/2024

A Single candle atop the table stayed burning; its thin rays of light made Asunas skin glow faintly as she slept in my arms. I ran a finger gently down her while back; the warm and smooth feeling that traveled up from my fingertips was absolutely intoxicating.

Asuna slowly opened her eyes and looked towards me. She blinked twice and then smiled.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. I had a strange dream. One about the real world..."

She continued to smile as she rubbed her face against my chest.

"In the dream, I wondered if entering Aincrad and meeting you had all been a dream, and i was really afraid. Its a relief... that it wasn't all a dream."

"You're a real strange one. Don't you want to go back?"

"Of course i want to. I want to go back, but i don't want everything that has happened here to disappear. Although... it took us a while... but there two years are precious to me. I'm sure of that now."

Asuna suddenly switched to a serious expression and grabbed my right hand, which I placed on her shoulder, they brought it to her chest and hugged it tightly.

"...Im really sorry, Kirito-Kun. I should... I should have resolved it myself..."

I breathed in and then exhaled deeply

"No... Kuradeels target, the person who made him that way was me. It was my fight."

I nodded slowly while looking into Asunas eyes.

Tears formed in her hazelnut eyes as Asunas silently pressed her lips against the hand she was holding. I could feel their soft movement.

"Ill also... bear it with you. Every burden that you have, Ill carry them with you. I promise Ill definitely protect you from now on..."

This was-

The line that i couldn't say even once up until now, Yet in this moment, my lips trembled, and i could hear the sound unveiling themselves from my throat, from my very soul.

"Me too."

A very thin voice reverberated across the air.

"Ill protect you too."

Although these were simple words, i had said them in such a pathetically quiet and unreliable manner. I smiled bitterly as i help us Asunas hand and said:

"Asuna... You really are strong. You're far stronger than me..."

After hearing that s, Asuna blinked several times and then smiled.

"No, im not I usually hide Behind other people in the real world. Even this game wasn't something I bought."

She laughed as if she had just thought of something.

"It was something that my older brother bought, but he had to suddenly leave for business; so i got to play with it on the games opening day. He was really disappointed about that. He must be really angry now that ive occupied it for two years."

I though that Asuna was even unluckier to have come here in his stead, but i just nodded.

"...You'd better get back quickly and apologize."

"Yeah...Ill have to try harder..."

But Asuna trailed off weakly as she said this, casting her eyes downward as if she was afraid of something and then moving her entire body closer to me.

"Umm... Kirito-kun, I know this is contradicting what I just said... but can we leave the front-lines for a bit?"

"Hmm...?

"Im scared somehow... We finally managed to convey our feelings, so i fell like something bad will happen again if we go to the front-lines straight away... Maybe im just a little tired."

I brushed Asunas hair back and nodded so meekly that i surprised even myself.

"Yeah, you're right... Im a bit tired too..."

Even if the numbers didn't change, the battles that we fought day after day accumulated plenty of fatigue that couldn't be seen. That's especially the case for situations as extreme as today's. Even a strong bow will break if one pulled on it excessively. We definitely

needed a break.

I felt the impulse that drove me to fight relentlessly drift further away. Right now, I only wanted to deepen the bond between the two of us.

I wrapped my arms around Asuna, then buried my face in her silky hair and spoke:

"On the northwestern part of the 22nd floor, amongst the forests and lakes... there's a small village. Its a good place with no monsters. They sell a few cottages there. The two of us can move there together... and then..."

Asuna looked at me as I stopped talking.

"Then...?"

I managed to move my frozen tongue and kept talking.

"... Lets, lets get married."

The perfect smile that Asuna showed me that moment, i would never forget it for the rest of my life.

"Okay..."

She nodded slightly as a large teardrop ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Chapter 1 The big day

8:50 am 10/24/2024

The beautiful sunlit room was the first thing that Asuna saw when she opened her eyes, however... no Kirito-kun, as she noticed this she quickly started scanning the room for her boyfriend. No. Fiance, the thought of that brought a smile to her face which quickly wore off as she continued to get more and more worried about Kirito.

"Where can he be?" She though "Oh no!" A thought passed though her mind which she quickly dismissed. "No, Kirito-kun would never do that to me. Especially not after happened between us last night. However she was extremely worried and was now getting out of bed and starting to panic, she then looked around the room checking the bathroom then the living room. "Hes not in the house..." As a slight tear ran down her face then disappeared onto the floor the front door started to open.

Just then a grinning Kirito walked in the house caring a bad of what looked to be a beautifully prepared breakfast. She then ran back into the bedroom without Kirito seeing her and stood looking in the mirror as she tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"Good morning Asuna I brought you some breakfast in b..., uhh what are you doing over there Asuna? I figured that you would still be in bed by now."

"I-I... just saw that Kirito-kun was missing from bed and i was going to make sure he was ok..."

He looked at his beautiful fiance. She had been crying, he put the bag down on the bed then slowly walked over to her lightly grabbing her hand with his and using the other to wipe away the tears form her eyes. "Whats wrong Asuna?"

"Oh its nothing don't worry about it Kirito-Kun." Embarrassed at the fact and didn't want to tell her love the real reason she had been sobbing. Kirito knew her better than that.

" Come on Asuna we have been though hell and back for each other many times, I can tell when your not telling me the truth." He said this while looking deep into her eyes smiling but still holding her hand enough for her to feel the love that he emitted.

"Oh Kirito-kun!" She threw herself at him while starting to tear up again. He slightly fell back after he caught her then regaining his posture and held her tight as she continued. "I thought that maybe Kirito-kun had left, that he was having second thoughts about getting married."

"What?!" He held her tighter now as he stared stroked her hair and speaking softly. "I would never do that to you Asuna... I-I love too much to hurt you like that" He smiled as he said "I love you Asuna, you and only you. All I want is for you to be as happy as I am every time im in your presence."

Asuna looked up at his smiling face, she felt so silly thinking that Kirtio-kun would even leave her, she was so happy, relieved, and excited that she had been wrong.

"She threw her arms around his, still shedding small tears, and kissed him passionately. He threw her onto the bed continuing to deepen the kiss between them. They unfortunately, eventually, had to break apart for air still looking into each others eyes as if they were looking into the depths of each others souls.

Kirito gently slid Asuna off of him as he gently placed her on the bed. "Ill be right back, stay here okay?" As he walked over to the food which was now spilled all over the floor. He picked up everything then decided to walk over to the kitchen and set it all on a tray which he saw protruding from on top of one of her shelves. He organized everything neatly then walked the tray to Asuna who was now sitting indian style on the bed waiting for him to return.

"Bon Appetit" he said in his cutest french accent while placing the food on the bed between them. He then sat across from her while explaining what he was doing up so early.

"Im sorry Asuna... I only wanted our first day as a true couple to start off special so I set my alarm to go off at eight because I know that you usually get up at around nine and went off to the nice place down the street to get some breakfast for us and..." She leaned forward, pecking his lips with hers, just enough to shut him up. He touched his lips, he could still feel the heat from that her lips emitted as she leaned closer to him. "...what was that for?" He asked as they separated from one another. "Dummy, you don't have to apologize. After all im the one who jumped to conclusions before finding out what happened. I should have know better than to think that my Kirito-kun would leave me on our wedding day." They both smiled at each other while starting to eat the food that Kirito had gone out and got for them.

The rest of the morning was spent in bed, laughing and smiling at each other and completely forgetting the dangers that lurked outside in the death game that was SAO.

* * *

Later that day they were walking hand in hand to Agils place to tell him and everyone else the good news. He sent a message to everyone earlier telling them all to meet up there at two a clock sharp, because he had important news! Asuna was wearing her KoB uniform with her Lambent Light was strapped to her waist. While Kirito was wearing his usual attire, an all black coat with black gloves and black boots and of course he had his beloved Elucidator and the Dark Repulsor on his back. They had just got off the teleportation pad at floor 50 still walking hand in hand when they saw a group of three people running towards them. One was running faster so he was of course ahead of the other two. He stopped at the couple and looked with amazement for a moment then he turned his head and shouted.

"Guys come quick guys, I was right!"

As the other two hurried over Kirito and Asuna then looked at one another and wondered what was going on. Then all three started starring at Kirito, not Asuna, but Kirito. He was starting to get uncomfortable with all of these guys looking at him when the biggest one finally said.

"Oh, im sorry to stare at you but... your the famous black swordsman, right? The one that single handedly defeated The Gleam Eyes! With nothing but swords, both your swords?" The other two ood as Kirito just shook his head confirming the mans question.

"That's incredible! Once I heard that, I knew that I just had to meat you and ask you something." Kirito didn't like to talk about that fight, or any fight for that matter. He thought that this question was going to be about how he did it, or the question that everyone wanted to know... how he got the skill duel blades. However what Kirito heard was entirely different.

"Would you do me the honor of dueling with me Kirito?"

"Ehh...? You want to duel with me?" He asked confused.

"Yes!" The man said enthusiastically "Since I read that I thought that you must be one of the best... no... the best player out there!"

Asuna had recently thought the same thing but after his defeat with Heathcliff she didn't knew which of the two were stronger. She admitted to herself however that his strength was unlike any other out there. Personally she liked the idea of Kirito-kun dueling someone for fun with no real danger involved.

"Well I don't know, I mean me and Asuna actually have somewhere to be..." He was interrupted by Asuna squeezing his hand gently. Then saying so everyone could hear. "Kirito I think that we have enough time for a quick duel" She smiled while looking into his onyx eyes secretly saying "I want to watch you fight without any danger." He then turned to look at the man and said "Sure id love to have a duel with you..."

"Oh im sorry please forgive me, I forgot to give my name, its Akio and these are my friends Ryo and Taro." "Its nice to meet you" The four then bowed to one another as Akio sent Kirito the duel request. Asuna stepped back with Ryo and Taro while the site of the black swordsman dueling with someone caught the eye of everyone in the plaza. He heard the whispers of everyone around him, but he didn't focus on that he looked at his opponent who was drawing a long two handed sword from the sheath on his side. The man stood the normal fighting stance while Kirito pulled his beloved Elucidator and the Dark Repulser from their sheaths as took his more unusual stance. He then heard from the side lines "Go Kirito-kun!" He turned then smiled at his fiance cheering him on from the side lines.

3...2...1... Start. Kirito saw Akios blade start to glow bright red but before Akio even had a chance to move Kirito was already in his face his Elucidator glowing bright yellow as he lunged at Akio striking his side then sliding past him. This was a move know as Sonic Leap a one handed sword skill.

"Wow your a lot faster than I expected." Akio said as he turned to look at Kirito again "But I wont lose that easily." He then sprinted forward slashing at Kirito but with no real pattern of attack. Kirito could tell that this man wasn't use to dueling but fighting monsters instead. However Kirito wasn't going to go easy on him with Asuna watching. Kirito blocked and parried his attacks then used Double Circular which was a low leveled Duel blade attack. Akio tried to block it as best as he could however they both ended up hitting him. He then activated avalanche one of the best sword skills that can be used by a two handed sword. Kirito knew it well as he thought "I cant let a high level sword skill like that hit me but if I can just doge it then..." As Akio lunged forward to strike Kirito caught the attack perfectly right in the middle of his crossed duel blades. Kirito then pushed Akio back and used this chance to end things. He used his strongest Duel blade attack Starburst Stream The 16 hit combo then sent the mans health instantly to a more than half, it was almost in the red but Kirito stopped before he actually hurt the man.

Winner! Kirito. Was shown above his head as Kirito helped the man up from the ground. "Dang, I didn't know how strong you actually were until I saw that power before my own eyes."

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna ran up and tacked Kirito the ground, kissing him on the cheek and saying "I knew you would win Kirito-kun." "Thanks Asuna, I couldn't lose with you watching now could I?" He joked "But Asuna, everyone is watching..." "Ahh" she squealed as she jumped up turning a light shade of red. Kirito and Asuna then turned to look back at Akio. "Uhh, are you two, you know... together?" He asked almost confused. He knew that she was Asuna the Lighting Flash and the assistant leader of the KoB and he didn't think that they were, well, a thing.

Asuna was blushing bright red now as Akio asked this question, but slowly nodded her head as she heard Kirito say. "Yes, me and Asuna are a couple, in fact we will be getting married this evening!" He said loud and proud. Asuna gasped slightly as Kirito said this as did most of the crowd. Granted he knew that they didn't want many people knowing about the arrangement that was going to happen this evening, because of the many followers they both had but, but he was proud to have Asuna at his side. He wanted everyone to know that he was the luckiest guy in the game... no the world! He smiled as Asuna grabbed his arm and pulled herself closer to him.

"Wow so the black swords man, and the lighting flash huh?" He was still looking confused then he laughed and said "Well congratulations you two, thanks for the duel Kirito, it was a good fight and I learned a lot from it too." He said goodbye as he waved, then he walked away as did the crowd of people, since the duel was over and the excitement was gone. After a bit it went back to people walking past them as Kirito and Asuna were walking to Agils place. Kirito looked at the clock 1:53pm it read. "Shoot we have got to hurry Asuna."

"Hey, Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked in a low voice "Yes Asuna." "I thought we weren't going to tell any one... you know that we were getting married?" He sighed as he looked down, then said "Im sorry Asuna but Im just so happy to be with you. I want everyone to know that im such a lucky man." He looked at her for forgiveness. "I have never been happier than I am with you Kirito-kun, I was just surprised is all, but I don't mind telling people if you get so happy about it." She blushed again while squeezing his hand and looking at those onyx eyes again. "Thanks Asuna." He then pecked her lips before they walked up to Agils place and they could see all their friends. He looked at Asuna and they grabbed each others hands lovingly before looking at the building. "Closed" read the sign on the door because of the news that they had to tell the others. "Ready?" Kirito asked as he patted her head with his free hand. "Ready." She said squeezing his hand one last time, then they opened the door walked in then began to walk upstairs where the others waiting for them.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter of my first fan fiction ever! Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it or if you hated it. What I should change and what I should keep. Heck anything you guys say I will appreciate because all of this is about you guys whether you like my story or not! I will be coming out with a chapter two soon, and maybe a lot more if you guys like them. Thanks for reading ladies and gents! Oh and sorry if you didn't like me taking the prologue from the book I probably wont do that again, unless you liked it that is!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Breaking the news

**Chapter two – Breaking the news**

**Thanks everyone who read, commented and enjoyed my first chapter of my first fan fic ever, I really appreciate it! Also I know that you cant really have a wedding in SAO all you do is send a marriage request and the other person hits okay but I wanted my fan fic to be just that a fan fic of how I would imagine how they got married! And don't worry readers, it will get a lot more fluffy as we move on to their actual honeymoon! Well without further adieu here is chapter two of Sword Art Online – honeymoon.**

* * *

The walk from the first floor up to the second of Agils shop seemed like an eternal walk. Asuna was worried about what their friends will think when they told them the news about the marriage. However since Kirito was right next to her, gently squeezing her hand and helping her every step of the way it was perfectly bearable. When they got to the top she stopped Kirito just before he was about to open the door.

"Wait Kirito-kun" She said softly so that their friends on the other side of the door wouldn't hear her.

"Wrongs Asuna?"

"Well its just that... I don't know what our friends will think about us getting together and then getting married so fast... im just scared about what they might think is all." She started to shake like a fragile little leaf as she looked upon the door that was in front of her, as if the door held the next boss or something unknown. Just then Kirito let go of her hand and gently put both of his hands on Asunas face.

"Don't worry Asuna, I think that no matter how we tell them they will accept the fact that we love each other very much and will even help us though the tough times because no matter what... everyone in that room are there for us."

She smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before saying "Your right Kirito-kun im sure that they will all be so happy for us! Lets go." Just then she unwrapped her arms from Kiritos neck and pushed open the door.

As she walked in she saw everyone that was in the room. Klein was sitting on the bed while trying to use his terrible pick up lines on Liz. Liz, of course rejecting him in the nicest way she knew how but it still sounded mean. Agil and Silica were sitting at the table in the other middle of the room laughing at their friends failure when they heard Kirito and Asuna walk in.

Klein was the first too see Kirito walk through the door however "Ah Kirito right on time man, so what was so important that you had to call us all here?" Just then he recognized that Asuna was next to him as well. "Oh Asuna, I didn't realize that you were coming here too." She gently nodded her head while standing a bit apart from Kirito not wanting anyone to know too soon.

"So whats up buddy? You know I had to close my shop for this. So it better be important." Agil said as he gave a hardy smile.

"Yes what we have to tell you guys is indeed very important..." He paused for a moment before finding the words that he wanted to use.

"Well go on Kirito, whats the big news." Liz said as she sightly bounced up and down on the bed.

Okay im just going to come out and say it... Ugh why cant I just say it? I said it with such ease in the plaza, not fifteen minutes ago. As he thought he head Asuna say what he couldn't.

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice but as Kirito-kun said we have something important to tell all of you." Asuna mustered up all her willpower before grabbing hold of Kiritos arm and saying. "Last night I invited Kirito-kun over to my house for dinner. He decided to spend the night and before we went to bed we were talking and..."

"And...?" All four said in unison.

"Kirito proposed to me last night!" She said loud, and clear."And I said yes!" She then grabbed Kiritos face with both hands and kissed him hard. He could feel so much love in that little kiss. Such love in fact that he never wanted it to end but after a few seconds they broke apart not trying to hide their blushing faces. The couple then grabbed each others hands and looked back at the shocked faces of their four friends.

"Whoa I didn't think you had that it in you... congratulations man!" Klein said as he got up and bowed to Kirito. "So whens the wedding you two? I am the best man right Kirito?"

"Either you or Agil I haven't really decided yet."

Agil then said as he stood up and also bowed to the young couple."Well anyways congratulations you two, I can tell that you were made for each other and will have a long and happy marriage." He then looked over at Klein who had gotten up from his bow. "You can be the best man Klein I have never really been into that sort of thing anyway."

"Thanks Agil." Klein said as he walked over and slapped the giant on his back. He then quickly regretting that decision as Agil said "No problem buddy" and punched his shoulder... hard.

Asuna then looked over at Silica and Liz who both seemed to be taking the news of their marriage pretty bad. "Liz, Silica are you two okay? She asked as they both seemed to come back to life after hearing their names being called.

"Yeah, yeah fine thanks Asuna. Just taking in that information is all... so... you and Kirito huh?" Liz asked as she looked over at Kirito and Asuna, who were still holding hands.

"Yeah he makes me really happy and we wanted to tell you four as soon as we could because we were hoping that you would be part of the wedding... if you wanted to that is." As Asuna said this she was mainly talking to Liz who still looked as if she had been beaten over the head with a battle axe.

"Well I would love to be apart of the wedding Asuna!" Silica said with excitement. "Oh oh oh, can I be the flower girl Asuna? I want to wear a pretty dress and walk down the Aisle before you do!"

"Of course you can Silica!" Asuna said as she ran over to give Silica a big hug. "We will go to the store after this and find you the best flower girls dress that they make in SAO!"

"Hehe, and we will get you the prettiest wedding gown too Asuna!" Silica said as she let go of Asuna and looked over to Kirito. "Im so happy for the two of you!"

"Yeah you make sure to take care of her Kirito! Shes my best friend after all, I wouldn't want to find out that you did something to hurt her!" Liz said as she got off the bed and walked over to glare at Kirito.

"Does that mean that your coming to the wedding Liz?" Asuna said excitedly.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss Asunas wedding for an S class mace!" Even if it is with my Kirito-kun... She whispered the last line so no one else could hear her. Liz then stopped glaring down Kirito and walked over to join the hug that Asuna was still giving to Silica.

"So when do you guys want to get married?" Agil asked while sitting back down in his chair before looking up at Kirito.

"Well we wanted to get married today..." Kirito said as he looked at Asuna for confirmation.

"Yes, we want to be wed as soon as possible!" Asuna said while letting go of Silica and Liz to going back grab Kiritos hand, but not before she pecked him on the cheek.

"Ehh, Today huh?" Klein said as he slowly put his arm around Liz "Well since its on such shot notice im guessing that you will be needing a date right Liz?" He said as smoothly as possible.

"Well Klein seeing as you asked so nicely" She said in a very seductive voice. THUMP! No. She said after hitting him on the head and pushing him onto the bed.

"Owe... a simple no would have been fine" Klein said as he felt his head. Thank goodness we cant get lumps in this game... this one would be huge. He thought after looking over to Kirito. Who was smiling while holding Asunas hand and putting his other arm around her.

Liz then grabbed Asuna away from Kiritos arms and said "Well, if your going to get married in a few hours Asuna then we need to get a move on. We need to get down to the church on floor one, get all of our dresses, and flowers, and..."

"Ohh lets get lots of flowers! With lots of different colors and types too!" Silica said as she cut Liz off. Then she thought back to the time when her and Kirito went to floor 47 to get the Peneuma flower to bring her beloved pet Pina back. She though of how romantic it was how Kirito saved her from the monsters that lined the road then eventually fighting the orange guild and their leader. Who tried to take the flower and kill both her and Kirito. However Kirito had been planning on this, he fought so bravely then threw all of the criminals into the portal created by the teleportation crystal which had sent them all to jail at Black Iron prison. As she thought of this she looked over at her beloved partner Pina, who had had been napping in the corner since they entered the room.

"Well actually you guys" Kirito said as he looked from Asuna to Liz then back to Asuna. "We were planning on having a small wedding at the church on floor 22. That's were me and Asuna will be living together after all." Asuna nodded as she looked at her future husband with pride, love and joy then smiled and said.

"Yes, I just want to have a small wedding with a few friends and no one else, in a cute little church on the 22 floor."

"Well if that's what you two want, then that's what you two will have!" Klein said after standing up and pushing the girls out of the room. "Now go on ladies and get your dresses, the men have to too talk about manly stuff."

"Ooohhh Klein if this wasn't one of the happiest day of Asunas life I would kick your butt right here!" Liz said as she walked out of the room with Silica and Asuna.

"Pina! Time to go!" Silica shouted as the cute little blue dragon woke up and flew off towards the sound of her voice.

"Haha that's why you like me isn't it Liz" Klein joked as he shut the door in her face before she could say anything else."

"Now what the heck were you thinking Kirito?!" Klein shouted as he looked straight at the groom.

"What do you mean Klein?" Kirito asked confused

"I mean your Kirito, the famous Black swordsman, the solo of all solo players, your... a beater man." Klein said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"And?" Kirito asked as he started to get annoyed at his friend for where he was going

"I just don't want to see the two of you get hurt is all... and I don't know if the other players of this stupid death game will be as understanding as we were." As he said this Klein looked at Kirito who was now looking out the widow as he saw the three girls and the little dragon walk into the crowd of people.

"Hey Klein don't be so hard on Kirito, you know his heart is in the right place." Agil said as he walked over putting his hand on Kiritos shoulder.

"Thanks Agil, but what if hes right. I mean there is already a number of people who love and follow Asuna. What if they find out and get upset or try to hurt her, or worse kill her while im not around. I mean take what happened with Kuradeel for example, if Asuna didn't come then..."

Agil saw this and grabbed Kiritos shoulder hard and quickly said " But she did come Kirito, just like you would do for her. You don't need to worry about all of this Kirito. Asuna is a very strong player and a strong willed women as well. I guarantee that you two will be safe and have a great life together. Isn't that right? Klein!"

"Of course, im sorry to put that in your head Kirito..." Klein said as he got up from the bed and started walking over to the window. "Its just that, I don't want you and Asuna to rush into anything that your not ready for. Or worse end up getting hurt..."

"Thanks Klein, but me and Asuna have been strong enough to survive this game so far. I know that we will be strong enough to handle this. Plus... I have never loved someone more than I do, when it comes to Asuna." As he said this he thought about the many times that he and Asuna had been there for each other. He smiled as those thoughts went though his mind. "Klein, Agil... thank you for the support and for your worries. However im sure that me and Asuna will be perfectly, positively happy together."

Agil then looked at Kirito and laughed. "Haha, well if your really that positive, then lets get down to floor 22 and get ready for your wedding Kirito."

"Hell yeah, were here for you bro!" Klein said energetically, grabbing Kirito and Agil by their sleeves and walking them pulling them towards the door. "You will have the best small wedding our col can afford."

"Thanks guys." The three friends then left the small store and started walking towards the plaza.

* * *

**Well that's chapter two guys, I really hoped that you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! If you could please leave a comment reviewing what you did or didn't like about it I would really appreciate it, so that I can learn and grow and as author. I will be writing part three in a few days so be looking out for it!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The moment

**Chapter three – The moment**

**Thanks everyone for reading my story to the point of chapter three! Sorry there wasn't much romance or action in the last chapter but I wanted to try a chapter with just dialog explaining how I thought their friends would react to there situations, any who this one should be a lot better. By the way guys im still trying to figure out what kind of writing style I have so sorry if each ones a bit different in its style, however I hope that you guys enjoy chapter three, this is going to be a long one! Also at the end it gets a little more adult oriented but don't worry its not a lemon just gives you an idea of what happens.**

* * *

The serrated mountains loomed in the distance. They made their way towards the flour-white magnificent peaks that brooded over the land. When Silica heard something very loud from the top of the mountain. Just as we approached, a chute of snow detached itself and went trundling down one of the mountains. It slid over the knotted edge and then went crashing into the chasm below. The silence that followed was spine chilling.

The heaven-touching apex of the mountain was drenched in brilliant light. Spikes of thin light impaled the snow in a bristling, moving line. We assumed that the heat had displaced the snow from the hip of the time chiseled mountain. All across our line of sight, the tips of the mountain range stuck up like a row of thorns. The air became arctic cold as we came closer to base camp.

"Ehh... what do you mean that we have to find Ashley?" Liz asked as they started walking towards the town that was at the base of the mountains, which is said to be the home of the women that Asuna was looking for, Ashley.

"Asuna, who's Ashley?" Silica said with a confused look on her face. As the three girls walked through the thick forest that lead up to the mountain range of the 48th floor on their way to the main town, as Asuna turned to look as Silica she started to explain what they were doing here.

"Ashley has been the women that has made all but one of Kirito-kun black coats. He talks very highly of her skill that is making beautiful clothing out of known Aincrad materials.

"Oh, I get it Asuna. You want to find this women and ask her to make you Liz's and my dresses right?"

"Yes, that right Silica!"

"I hope that she can make them then, but is their even a kind of material in Aincrad that you can make a wedding dress out of Asuna?"

"Im not actually sure Liz, but I hope that there is. Even if I have to go all the way up to floor 75 to get it. In the end it would be worth it." Asuna clutched her hearth with both hands thinking of the wedding that was soon to come between her and the love of her life.

"Asuna?" Liz said as she looked over at the magnificent peaks of the mountain range gleaming in the distance still trying to grasp the concept of whats happening.

"Yes Liz what is it?" Asuna said as she looked over at her friend staring at the terrain.

"Well its just that... well... I uh, oh never mind, hehe I just tell you later." Liz wanted to tell her best friend the truth about how she felt about Kirito, Asunas husband to be. She didn't want to ruin her friendship, her only real friendship in SAO. However she also didn't want to keep this feeling inside her any longer. The feeling of shame that she didn't tell Kirito sooner how she felt about him, the real way she felt about him. It felt as if it was eating her alive and that it was going to consume her. As she was thinking about this she heard Asuna say.

"Its ok Liz you can tell me anything, go ahead." She said this in the sweetest almost angelic voice, that was just her natural speaking voice.

"Nope, I don't wanna tell you any more." Liz said while shaking her head viciously. As she said that she saw that they had made it to the town at the base of the mountain range. "Anyways look Asuna were here!"

It was a fairly small town with a fountain that sits in the middle of the town with buildings around it. The little town seemed to be very constricted with narrow paths that led through the buildings, but it was a quaint little town with not a lot of people and little monster activity.

"Oh great, now Kirito said a while back that she lived in a building with a sign on it that just said Ashley's on it."

"So all we have to do is find that sign and we have got our dresses." Liz said

"Its not going to be that easy Liz" Asuna said "Kirito said that she decides if she wants to make the item for you or not. She had made them for Kirito every time because he was incredibly strong and he proved himself by killing a Black Dragon to get the materials. So I don't know if she will comply and make us what we want."

"Right, well lets get going Asuna!" Silica said in her usual excited tone! Caww, Pina said agreeing to the cute little girl that was jumping for joy with the excitement of being a "real" flower girl. Pina of course had been resting on Silicas shoulder through out the journey like she normally did.

The three girls then start walking through the town, checking every building until they come across one that looks almost run down. It sat on a small river that had two water wheels on it that must have powered the machines that she used to make her clothing. It was an enormous shop however two or three times larger than Liz's shop. They ran over to it and looked at the sign which said "Ashley's" on it. Asuna slowly opened the door and doesn't see anyone inside.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Asuna says as the three girls walk into the shop, "Ashley?"

Just as Asuna had said this a petite black haired girl with a dark dress on who also seemed to be in her late teens came into the room. She had short hair in which she had put up into a pony tail with a little black little bow in it. Her voice was so sweet and she looked as if she was Kiritos second half. With all black clothing, Onyx eyes and hair she even had many swords hung on the wall. Familiar looking swords at that.

"Wait..." Asuna thought as she scanned the room looking at each sword she had put up. "These are all Kiritos old swords! I always wondered what he did with them when he got a new one! Wait why... why does he give them to her...?" As Asuna thought this the little black haired girl introduced herself.

"Hello you three, my name is Ashley but since I heard you calling my name I guess you already knew that. So what can I do for you today? She said with a smile.

"Hello Ashley!" Silica said "My name is Silica and this is my partner Pina, and my two friends Liz and Asuna. Its nice to finally meet you after hearing so much!"

"Thank you Silica that nice of you to say, however I should warn you that I don't make just anything for anyone. You would have to prove yourself in order for me to help you, so what would you like me to make for you?" As Ashley asked this she looked straight at Asuna as if she already knew what she wanted.

Liz then spoke up next and said "Well you see my friend here needs a wedding dress because just like it sounds she would like to get married today. Also I would like a brides maids dress and Silica wants to be a flower girl. Would you be able to handle that?"

As Liz said this Ashley kept looking at Asuna just then she said, "I will help you, on two conditions."

"Yes, anything thank you Ashley." Asuna said as she stopped looking around at Kiritos swords and looked at the girl in front of her.

"First you have to prove that you are a strong enough player to be worthy of one of my dresses." She said this with a grievous smile on her face.

"What would we have to do?" Asuna said

"The only place in which the materials are made to make a wedding dress is at the end of a cave here on the 48th floor. You will find this cave right at the base and to the left of the dungeon, inside the cave there are not many monsters but its whats at the end of the cave that you want."

"Whats at the end of the cave?" Silica said bravely

"A mini boss, called the en edderkop or the spider. If you defeat this boss it will drop enough silk to make all three of your dresses. However be warned this is a very strong opponent, not something you would think to find on level 48. No, more like level 60 or 70 but if you do defeat this spider and bring me all the silk you have my word that ill make your dresses. That is if you answer one more thing."

"What would that be Ashley?" Asuna asked

"So Lighting Flash, you finally found a man to settle down with huh? After everyman in the game wanting you im sure it wasn't hard. So who is the lucky guy?"

"..." Asuna was speechless she didn't want to say that she was getting married to Kirito because she could tell that Ashley and Kirito had some kind of connection. If she didn't tell her though then Ashley wouldn't make the Dresses. She had to do it, she thought, "Im marrying the black swordsman..."

"Y-Your... your marrying K-Kirito-kun?" Ashley stuttered to ask

Asuna hated the way that she said his name, and a small rage started to build inside her. Not rage of anger but of jealousy, she didn't know why she felt that way. Asuna knew that Kirito would never cheat on her. But she couldn't help but feel sad knowing that there was a girl out there that obliviously use to have something with Kirito and probably still does. At least in her mind anyway.

"Yes she is, they have been dating for sometime now, helping each other out on the front lines and changing each other for the better." It was hard for Liz to say this but she knew that it was true, and she hated to admit it but Kirito and Asuna were so much happier when they were around each other than when they were away from one another.

"I see.." Ashley put her hands over her eyes and Asuna saw a small tear run down her face. She then turned around so she couldn't see Asunas face and said "Congratulations on your marriage Asuna... I hope it lasts forever. Just bring me the silk from the spider boss and I will make your dresses. Now get going..." As she said this Ashley ran in the back room and slammed the door.

The three girls stood there in shock at the events that just took place, Liz was the first to speak up. "Sorry Asuna... im sure it must be hard having every other girl that Kirito meets falling for him." This killed Liz because she knew, deep down that she was one of those girls that was in love with the groom to be.

"Oh Liz..." Asuna broke down and started to sob as she put both hands up to cover her face. "I-Im... just so tired of people trying to take Kirito-kun away from me!"

Liz and Silica both started to hug Asuna who was now crying uncontrollably.

"I just wanted a nice wedding with a nice dress in a small church with my friends and the man I love... but then I find out that there is another person who loves Kirito-kun. I know that his heart is mine and mine his and nothing could take that away form us, but it still hurts so bad."

"Shh, shh its ok Asuna." Silica said in a sweet calming voice. "She will never have Kirito, and do you know why Asuna?"

As she said this Asuna looked up tears still held in her eyes and said "Why?"

"Silly you know why, its because Kirito is yours and only yours. No other women will ever has his heart the way you do, he knows that and so should you."

"Yeah, you know what your right Silica! Your completely right, and if Kirito saw me right now he would say the same exact thing! Thank you, both of you." She then hug both of her friends as the tears dispersed form her eyes.

"Well its 3:13 Asuna lets hurry up and get to that cave so that we can get back to Kirito at the church on floor 22." Liz said with a smile

"Of course! We wanted to be wed before the sunset fell tonight so lets hurry!" Asuna said as she ran out of the store with Liz and Silica right behind her.

* * *

"Klein I told you not to do that!" Kirito yelled as he saw Klein trying to catch some birds as they were flying away.

"Come on Kirito imagine when you and Asuna have your first kiss a dozen birds flying overhead! She would love that you know."

"No Klein, first of all you would never catch a dozen birds and second where would you put them until it was time to release them?"

"In my inventory of course!" Klein said while still chasing the little blue birds

"Klein, you cant put live animals in your inventory that's just stupid man."

"Well we wont know if we don't try now will we." Klein joked then looked up at Kirito who was wearing an all black tux with a red rose as a corsage. "So where did you get that tux again Kirito?"

"I told you Klein I had Ashley make it for me a few months back just in case I ever needed one. It was difficult though I had to defeat this giant venus fly trap on floor 47 to get the materials to make it. Plus the rose I also got from floor 47 when I saw it growing in a field of pure while red roses but then I saw one white one and I knew I had to get it. At the time I was going to give it to Asuna but im glad I didn't because now I can give it to her today."

"Alright, so speaking of Ashley didn't you and her have a thing going on at one time or another? I mean she does have like all of your old swords doesn't she?" Klein asked as he sat down next to Kirito at the top of the hill and looked at the lake in front of them.

"Yes its true I use to like Ashley... a lot in fact, but then Asuna came into my life and I never met a more vibrant loving women who could make me so happy. So I started seeing her less and less until I stopped seeing her all together. I never told her how I felt, and I don't even know if she felt the same way but I still feel bad for not talking to her any more. I just couldn't do it with Asuna in my life because shes my future, not Ashley.

"That's harsh man, but shouldn't you at least talk to her. Maybe with Asuna right next to you, so that you two can explain things to her so that shes not hurt?"

"Maybe, I just think it would be hard is all."

"Im not saying it wouldn't but at least the wound would be closed and you can let it heal is all."

"Wow that was very insightful Klein, whats up with you today?"

"What, im always like this Kirito. A genius and a ladies man, that's me!" Klein said as he stuck his arm into the air.

"Well it was good while it lasted, come on Klein lets get back to the church we still got a lot of stuff to do before its ready for the ceremony."

"Yeah alright, lets go."

* * *

When Silica, Liz and Asuna finally got to the end of the cave in which they had been fighting thought for almost thirty minutes. They saw what lay at the end. A huge creature that looked exactly like a spider, with eight huge legs with eight dark black eyes. It was hanging at the end of the large circular room that had spider webs all over the place. Its name the en edderkop the three girls then saw 4 large green health bars right next to its name, and next to that Asuna used her monster identification ability to see that it was level 72.

"Silica, Liz it says that this boss... is level 72. I-I don't know if we can take this on our own, just the four of us."

"Yeah, I agree with Asuna. Maybe we should just go back and you can wear your white and red KoB uniform to your wedding Asunas. I mean im sure Kiritos just going to wear his usual black coat anyway." Liz said as she looked over at Silica trembling and Asuna starring at the boss in front of them.

"Yeah, Asuna maybe we could get Kirito and then come back here, im sure that he could fight this thing all alone and be okay." Silica said slowly "If you get Kirito and then he defeats this thing then we could have the wedding tonight or just have it tomorrow morning."

"That's true Silica but... I wanted me having a wedding dress to be a surprise to Kirito-kun. So that when he saw me walking down the aisle he thought I was beautiful. Im not going to give up now, but I would feel too bad if one of you got hurt or even worse. So why don't you two stay back, ill fight this thing and defeat it. Then we can all go back to Ashley's and get our dresses made."

"No! I would never do that to you Asuna, no matter what the risks im always right beside you." Liz said

"I will help you too Asuna, and im sure that Pina wants to help as well!" Silica laughed as Pina took off and started flying around her "Hehe, see we all want to help you Asuna."

"But... but I wouldn't forgive myself if you two got hurt because of me..."

"Don't worry Asuna, me and Silica will stay behind it and keep attacking it from the rear. While you focus on its only real weapons, the fangs. As long as you can keep those things off of us we will be fine!" Liz said

"Well alright thanks you two, lets do this! For Kirito-kun!" Asuna shouted before running into the boss room, which activated the sleeping spider in the back. As it came to life its dark black eyes turned blood red as they looked upon the three intruders that had entered its domain. Asuna then took out her beloved lambent light and it immediately went into defensive potion as the spider charged her from above. Ching! The sound of metal sounded as Asuna tried desperately to defend herself against both of the spiders huge fangs.

"Silica, Liz hurry I don't know how long I can defend against its attacks!"

"Gotcha Asuna, were trying!"

As Liz and Silica were behind the spider attacking it with there strongest sword skills. Its health didn't seem to be depleting at all, even after 15 minutes of Asuna defending, dodging and parrying the bosses attacks and Silica and Liz attacking it from behind. Finally Asuna saw an opportunity to get an attack in as she parried one of the spiders lunges she flung herself forward using Shooting Star a rapier sword skill used to propel the user and hit the target with a strong attack. She hit the spider right in the middle of one of its eyes and she saw its health bar greatly decrease.

That's it she thought, that's its weakness. Asuna then shouted "Silica Liz attack its eyes thats its weak point!"

"Roger that we will aim for the eyes!" Liz said

"Ok were on it Asuna!" Silica shouted

The two then jumped on the spiders back and started running along it until they got to the top of the head. It was difficult trying to attack the eyes because they were at a very weird angle and the spider was moving very fast trying to get them off while still attacking Asuna. Another 15 minutes had passed and this time the Spiders health was in red at its last bar, but then it decided to jump into the air and stick to one of its webs finally knocking Liz and Silica off its back.

"Are you two alright?" Asuna said as she rushed over to where the two laid

"Yeah were okay Asuna" They both said as they got up

As Liz looked at Asunas she saw that her health was low, and even with her battle healing almost maxed out you could tell that she was getting tired and worn down form the fight. But with the spider almost dead and her and Silica almost at full health she was confident that they could win.

"Asuna here take this healing potion and sit out for five minutes while it takes effect. Me and Silicas and still good and ready to fight, you rest for a bit then come back in once your healed up."

"Thank you Liz, but are you sure that you two will be okay without me?" Asuna asked as she started to drink the health potion.

"Yes we will be fine like I said our health is almost full and plus the spider is almost dead. You just stay safe until you heal Asuna, until then me and Silica will distract him. Wont we Silica?"

"Yes, we will do our best Asuna! You just heal up."

Just then the spider jumper off its web and started charging the three girls, Liz activated Minimal Side Step Defense which was a move used to dodge attacks but had a higher risk if it failed. While Silica again jumped on the spiders back to try and attack the eyes. Just then Pina used her only attack move to stun the spider just enough for Silica to use her daggers ability Fad Edge. This had almost killed the spider however it still had enough health left to survive. Just then Asuna was seen running along the wall using the skill Wall Run. She stopped near the spiders face and used the rapier skill Quadurple Pain which was one of the strongest rapier attacks. This powerful attack hit its target right in the middle of its giant red eyes, causing the enormous spider to cringe then fall on its back curl all of its legs up then explode into many little polygon pieces before completely vanishing.

Asuna looked down at her holographic pad which read off the amount of XP she got her COL amount that she got, then she saw it. From defeating the boss spider she received enough rare silk for Ashley to create all three dresses.

"Wow that was amazing Asuna!" Silica shouted as Pina stopped flying around and rested on her little head.

"Thanks Silica, now lets get back to Ashley's so that we can have our dresses made."

"Sounds good Asuna lets get going its already 4:27 and you said you wanted to get married before sunset didn't you?" Liz asked

"Mmm yeah I did." The girls then started walking back to the entrance of the cave.

* * *

"Hey Kirito, is everything ready yet man?" Klein asked as he finally walked inside the church.

"Yeah its all ready to go, all we need now is the girls." Kirito said as he finished putting the final flowers on the pews. It was a simple little brown and white church with only four pews on each side, but it was perfect in every way and it was just what Asuna and Kirito wanted. Kirito hung flowers on the edge of every pew and he put roses on the path that led up to where he would be standing. Its going to be perfect, just like Asuna. He thought.

"Great man, Agil went into town for a bit he said that he had to get something important for the wedding and not to start the wedding without him."

"Okay Klein thanks, so did you catch your birds?" Kirito asked as he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Hey those things are fast! Plus they can fly, I mean what the heck man. Now if I could fly that would be a different story!"

"Klein, your such an idiot sometimes." Kirito said as he started walking towards the main entrance of the church.

"Hey, this idiot is your best man today bro." Klein said as he started walking with him, he then put his hand on Kiritos shoulder and said. "So, you nervous Kirito?"

"Yeah I am, heck honestly I would rather go back to Gleam Eyes and give him his round two."

"Ha, you dont mean that Kirito. You love Asuna and you two will live happy forever together!"

"Yeah your right Klein, its just that I fell like im just not good enough for Asuna is all. I mean shes..."

Klein immediately cut Kirito off and said "Whoa man, you not good enough for her! That's like saying that the sun is too good to give light to the earth. You two love and need each other, and I know that it will work out bro."

"...Thank Klein, again I don't know where that came from but im left speechless again. Im sure your right, I mean she loves me too, I know she does."

"Of course she does! Now lets go wait for Agil and the girls so we can get this started."

"Sounds good Klein, thank you."

"Anytime Kirito, what are best mans for!" The two then walked into the back room of the chapel to wait for everyone to return so they could start the wedding.

* * *

Asuna, Silica and Liz are seen running up the road that leads to Ashley's store. The three of them then burst in and start yelling her name. "Ashley, Ashley! Are you here? We got the silk that was needed to make the dresses."

Then the little black haired young lady walked out of the back of the shop. She was now wearing a blue dress with a yellow bow in her hair and blue shoes. As she walked our Asuna noticed that all of Kiritos old swords that were hanging around the shop the last time she came in not an hour ago, were all gone. All, except his first sword. That hung right above the door that Ashley just entered from.

"Oh, hello again Asuna and friends. I assume that since your here that you were successful in killing the spider and retrieving the silk then?" She asked in a very low, almost heart breaking voice.

"Yes that's right Ashley's, here's all the silk that we got from the drop." Asuna said as she opened her inventory and sent a trade request to Ashley so that she could get all the needed silk.

"Ill just go in the back and make them real fast, shouldn't take me more than a few minutes. Just wait here please." She said as she hung her head let out a soft sigh and walked into the back slowly closing the door.

"What was that all about?" Silica asked as the looked at Asuna

"Im not sure Silica, but she looked like an entirely different person than when we saw her earlier today."

"Im sure that she just realized that it was impossible for her to have Kiritos heart so she wanted to stop chasing him." Liz said

"Im not sure Liz, I mean she looked different but look around the store. The only one of Kiritos swords that use to hang on the wall is his first one that he got from floor one." Asuna pointed to the sword above the door.

"Like I said Asuna, im sure she just wanted to forget about him is all." Said Liz.

"Then why leave that one up? Its just strange is all." Just as Asuna said that the little black haired girl walked out from behind the door.

"Its all done, I already sent each dress to your inventories so you should already have them. I hope you have a nice wedding Asuna, please take care of Kirito." Ashley said while looking at the girls with teary eyes.

"Thank you so much Ashley, how much COL will it be?" Asuna asked

"None, just leave please. Im very busy and besides you have a wedding to get too." Ashley then went back into the room and slowly closed the door.

"Come on Asuna." Liz said "Don't you have a wedding to attend?" She said as she smiled and grabbed her and Silicas hand.

"Right! Im sure that, Kirito-kun is waiting!" Asuna said as the three ran out of the store, they ran to the teleportation pad and in unison said "teleport Coral." The three girls then got teleported to the town of Coral which was the little place on floor 22 in which Asuna was going to have her wedding. The three then ran to the top of the hill and on the peak was a little church that Asuna thought was perfectly decorated with beautiful flowers.

"Wow Asuna, Kirito sure has been hard at work since we have been gone hasn't he." Silica asked

"Yes, it sure is beautiful Silica." Asuna said as a single small tear was swept down her face.

The three than ran up to the church and entered from the side where Agil was waiting. "Here you go ladies, you get changed in here then when your ready we will be in the main part of the church. Good luck Asuna." Agil said with a huge smile on his face

"Thanks Agil!" Asuna said running up to him and giving him a quick hug "Im so happy that you guys were about to come to our wedding. All of you!" She then let go of Agil and looked over at her friends.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything Asuna, now come on lets get changed then get you married."

"Okay!" Asuna yelled as Agil walked out of the little room to let the girls get changed.

Agil then walked into the main part of the church and said "Kirito, there in the back room getting changed. They should be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks Agil."

Kirito then stood up from the pew that he was sitting on and got up to the alter, Klein was standing right next to him as a best man should. There were only a few other people in the church, mostly people that lived in the town of fans that had heard about the wedding. Kirito didn't care about that though, he was to full of excitement and anxiousness.

The two doors at the other end of the church from where Kirito was standing then slowly opened. A little girl walked in wearing a white dress with a big bow on the back and two white bows in her hair. It was Silica and she was spreading flowers along the floor as she slowly walked down the aisle. She stopped when she got to the end and sat down at the final pew.

Everyone then stood up to turn around when they saw her enter, her beauty was a radiating blessing. She wore a perfect white dress and a silky veil around her head. The dress was long and was hanging behind her as she walked up the aisle with Liz right behind her. Asuna never looked more perfect than she did in that exact moment. Once they got to the alter she took the step up and stood right in front of Kirito. They looked deep into each others eyes realizing that this is what they always wanted, this was the reason they put on the nerve gear that day. So that they could find each other, and change each others lives for the better. The ceremony then started with Kirito saying.

"Asuna, I love you more than anyone can ever love anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and more. I would fight to the end of hell and back just to see you one more time if I had too. You are my everything and im so happy that we are both standing here together. I vow to always be there for you when you need me, to help you when you need or don't need it. I will love you till that death separates us, then I promise that ill find you again even after that. You are my world my love and my life, I wouldn't want anything else in this earth if I couldn't have you. I love you Asuna." After he said this a small tear fell from his eye as he continued to stare into her very soul.

Asuna then said "Kirito-kun I fell the exact same way about you, I want to spend every waking moment together. To love you, to care for you, to be your wife. If we get out of this terrible death game then we will do it together, and I will find you, love you, and marry you again. This time in the real world, however if we stay in this world forever. Then that's fine with me, because I know that you will be by my side every step of the way. If we succeed then we do it together, and if we fail we will do it together. No one will ever be able to pull us apart, nor will any amount of time and space. We will grow old together Kirito-kun and even once death knocks on our door. I know that we will see each other again. I love you too Kirito-kun and nothing will ever change that. Im so happy to be your wife."

After she said that Kirito swiped open his menu and sent Asuna the marriage request it read "Kirito has sent you a marriage request" with a Yes and a No option. Asuna then reached her hand forward and hit Yes. Kirito was then given the ring that Klein was holding and said "Asuna with this ring I do solemnly wed" he then put the ring on her finger ring finger then looked into her eyes again. Liz then handed Asuna her ring and she said "Kirito-kun with this ring I also solemnly wed" she then put the ring onto Kiritos ring finger and they were finally after two years husband and wife.

Once Asuna put the ring on his finger she moved forward wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his passionately, he put his arms around the waist of his new wife and kissed her back. The passion, love and heat was felt as they continued to kiss each other. They finally looked up and saw each other, not as friends, or even as girl friend and boy friend. No. As husband and wife for the first time.

The small crowd of people cheered as the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Kirito and Asuna then walked hand and hand down the aisle and out the door of the church. He then picked Asuna up bridal style, and started to run into the woods. He ran for about five minutes at full speed until he got to a little log cabin deep in the woods. He looked at Asuna and said

"This is it Asuna, this is our new home together, I hope that you like it." Once he said this he opened the door and walked inside. He walked into the bedroom and gently put his wife down on the bed, he sat next to her and said again. "So what do you think, Asuna?"

Asuna was already tearing up and said. "I love it Kirito-kun, thank you so much for this. I love you so much!" She then wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him lovingly on the bed. They rolled around kissing and playing with each other until Asuna noticed that the sun was going down and walked over to the balcony with Kirito. Just as they wanted, they were married right at sunset. As she looked at the stunning scenery which was comprised of the woods surrounding them multiple huge lakes and the mountains in the distance. She then stared to cry as the sight reminded her of the little house in the forest that her grandparents once owned. In this moment she was so happy.

"Kirito-kun?" She asked while taking a look at her new husband.

Kirito stopped looking at the lake and turned to look at the goddess that was in front of him. "Yes Asuna?"

"Are you hungry Kirito-kun? I could make you something special for our first dinner together as husband and wife." She said with a smile

"Asuna you always know what I like! I would love something to eat, thank you." He said while grabbing her hand and giving it a small kiss. "Oh but we should get changed first." Kirito said after noticing that he was still in his tux and she was still in her beautiful dress.

After changing into there comfy clothes the two then walked into the kitchen and Asuna started looking though the cabinets to see if there was anything to cook with. She found all of her old cook wear that she use to use all of her knives and pots and pans. It was all there, she then looked over to Kirito who was smiling and said, "Earlier today I asked Agil if he could help me move all of your stuff from your old house to our new one. It should all be there."

"Your so good to me Kirito-kun, I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too Asuna. Oh and look in the fridge Agil said that he got us something but he didn't tell me what it was. He said that it was in our fridge though."

Asuna then opened the fridge and gasped, Kirito walked over and was in shock about what was in the fridge.

"K-Kirito-kun its... its a..."

"An S class fish, just like the one I got for us the day that we had our first meal together." Kirito reminded himself to thank Agil for this amazing gift.

"Oh and there is a note on it too Kirito-kun, it says."

"This is from me Klein, Liz, and Silica we all chipped in to get this for you two seeing as im sure it will bring back a lot of happy memories for the two of you. Have a great first night as husband and wife and im sure that you two will be happy forever, Signed Liz, Silica, Klein and Agil."

"That was so very nice of them." Asuna said

"Yeah it was, we will definitely have to thank them all for this once we meet them."

"Mmm yeah we will, but for now lets eat Kirito-kun." Asuna said with a smile. She pecked his cheek then started cooking the amazing looking ingredient. Once she had finished eating the amazing meal that Asuna prepared she was a little tired so she went into the bedroom to change. Asuna then took off her shirt and pants leaving her in just a bra and panties when Kirito walked into the room.

"Ah, im sorry Asuna I didn't know you were changing." He said while covering his eyes with his hands and looking away from her.

"Hehe, that's sweet Kirito-kun but were married now, you don't have to be embarrassed to see me like this. Come here." She said in a sweet angelic voice.

Kirito then walked over to her uncovering his eyes and staring at the beautiful women that was his wife. She put his arms around his neck got close to his face and said "I love you Kirito-kun, don't you ever forget it."

"Never." He said as pecked her lips then walked into the bathroom to get changed. Even though they were married and had seen each other naked before, he still found it awkward and he knew that Asuna did too.

However when he walked out in his sleeping clothes he was surprised to see Asuna sitting at the edge of the bed with the light off still wearing nothing but her undergarments.

"Whats wrong Asuna?"

"Nothing Kirito-kun I was just thinking, you know since its our honeymoon and since we are all alone..."

"We don't have to do anything your not ready for, ok Asuna." He said as he walked over and sat next to her on the bed giving her a hug.

"That's the thing Kirito-kun, tonight, I think I am ready." He smiled as he kissed her slowly. Once they got into bed the young couple expressed their love for the first time to each other in a way that only a man and a women can do who are married and love each other. With as much passion and romance as the two could put into a single night.

* * *

**Well that's that guys I hoped you liked chapter three! Im sorry it was a little longer but im sure you guys didn't mind! I just had so many ideas popping into my head and I wanted to bring them all to life. I will be writing and coming out with the next chapter of my series in a few days so if you liked it please write a comment saying what you liked about it or what I could change to make it better! Thanks for reading guys and gals and I will see you all in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Exploring the world

**Chapter four – Exploring the world**

**Hello again ladies and gents! Welcome to chapter four of my story, I cant believe that so many people are actually reading and actually like my story so far! Ironically I have a very mathematical and scientific mind so things like making stories or even writing never came easy to me. I mean I could sleep though math and science in school but English, UGH! Haha but for some reason I just write these so naturally. Well enough boring my readers lets get to the story, alright here's chapter four I hope you like it! Oh and by the way its a bit naughty for some readers but I don't get into detail at all, just give you an idea about what happens, just like at the end of the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter four

8:50am 10/25/2024

The chirping of birds could be heard outside there little log cabin as the brightness of the sun started to peak into the room though the curtains. Asuna set her alarm to wake her up a few minutes before Kirito, she enjoyed to watch him sleep. His chest slowly raising and falling, his heart beating, his face smiling while he slept. They were all signs that he was alive, and that the beautiful moments that happened between them yesterday wasn't a dream at all but a perfect reality. As she looked at his cute face sleeping she could see that a small ray of light was hitting him in the face as he slowly awoke.

"Morning hun." Asuna said as she kissed Kirito on the cheek then snuggled into his collar bone embarrassed that she just called her husband by a nickname for the first time.

"He, good morning my princess." Kirito said as he hugged Asunas half naked body, she quickly hugged back then said

"Im your princess, yours and only yours. My prince." They laid like this for a while not moving or talking just feeling each other breathe and the natural movements of each others bodies. Eventually Kiritos stomach growled as he looked at Asuna with a bright red face. Then Asuna said "How about I make my husband a nice breakfast?" As she lifted her body off of his and rolled over to her side of the bed.

"Thank you Asuna, but I cant let you do all the cooking, I don't mind doing the cooking here and there." Kirito said as he gently tussled her hair.

"Thanks Kirito-kun but I don't trust your cooking, how about I do all the cooking and you just protect us from any danger." She said while winking at him with a smile on her face.

"That I can do!" Kirito said happily as he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey Asuna, im going to take a shower. Wanna join me?" He said jokingly expecting to be slapped or called a pervert but what he heard shocked him.

"I would love to Kirito-kun! As long as your stomach can wait that long." Asuna said as she jumped off from the bed and ran into the bathroom leaving the shocked Kirito standing outside the door.

"Wait, Asuna w-were you kidding?" Kirito asked

"Not if you weren't." She said though the door in a sexy voice.

"Okay... then im coming in Asuna..." He opened the door and walked into the room. She was already in the shower with the curtain closed. "A-Asuna..."

"Come on Kirito-kun, im waiting for you."

He had never actually seen her like this he thought, even last night it was just so dark. Kirito then took a deep breath, mustered up all his courage and walked into the shower with his wife.

"There you are." She said as he walked into the shower behind her.

"Y-Yeah" He said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist being careful not to touch anything.

"Hehe come on Kirito-kun you don't have to be so shy, I am your wife after all." Asuna said raising his hands.

Kirito then took a gulp and said "Your so beautiful Asuna. Im just such a lucky man to have a women as perfect as you at my side." As he said this he snuggled into her neck and squeezed her chest.

"Hehe that tickles Kirito-kun, hey would you like me to wash you?"

"Sure, I would love that, thank you Asuna." Kirito then turned around so that he was facing away form Asuna. He then felt her start to rub his back, his legs, his arms and finally wash his hair.

When she finished she then wrapped her arms around and said "I love you too Kirito-kun, never leave me. Okay?"

"Never." Kirito then turned around too finally see the full radiating beauty that was his wife. They stayed like this for a while until Kirito finally looked up and said "Asuna?"

"Yes, Kirito-kun?" She said still embracing their bodies against one another.

"Well, its not that I don't like this... but could we have breakfast now?"

"Hehe, yeah im sorry Kirito-kun, I forgot that you were so hungry. Lets get out and get something nice to eat." She then kissed his neck and stepped out of the shower. He then turned off the water, dried off with Asuna, then the two stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed.

Asuna then proceeded to walk to the kitchen and started to cook them a nice breakfast. Kirito walked into the room then sat down on the couch and looked at the paper.

"Oh no!" Kirito shouted as he looked over at Asuna.

"Whats wrong Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked with worry in her voice.

"Its the main headline of today's paper Asuna..."

"W-Whats wrong with it?" Asuna asked as she feared the worst.

Kirito then proceeded to read the paper "The unstoppable force Kirito who is mostly known as the beater that solos the front-lines as the BlackSwordsman and the most popular female player Asuna or Light Flash who is the vice commander of the KoB got married! That's right, you read that correct, two of the strongest players in the game got married to one another yesterday on floor 22 at around sunset. They are now said to be living somewhere in the vast forest of this unknown floor says our reliable source." Kirito froze after reading the last line of the paper. He was stunned and saddened knowing that other know what Asuna and him wanted to keep secret from the rest of the world.

Kirito then saw how scared Asuna looked then he walked over to her as he threw the paper on the floor, put his hand on hers and said "Its going to be ok Asuna, even if they know that we live on floor 22 they don't know what part of the forest we live in. Im sure that we will be fine Asuna."

"B-But Kirito-kun I just wanted to live here with you all alone from the rest of this world. Not thinking about the death or the fans or even our friends. Just us!" She said as she started to cry.

He then hugged her tight and heard a small squeak from his wife as he said, "Please don't cry Asuna, I promise that as long as were together we will be okay. I would never let anyone hurt you, its just you and me here."

"K-Kirito-kun, your right. I-I just want to have you all to myself."

"You will princess, you will. Now come on lets have a nice breakfast then I was thinking. Past the large lake there is a huge mountain at the edge of the floor. Lets go camping together, we could be all alone for a few days and just be in peace in quiet with nature all around us." As he asked this he wiped the small tears from her face and wrapped around her tighter.

She looked up while smiling then said "That's a great idea Kirito-kun, I would love to go out camping with you!" She then kissed his cheek and said "Lets eat then get going okay Kirito-kun?"

"Sounds great Asuna, im so hungry!" Kirito then walked over and sat down at the kitchen table but just as he sat down he got a message, the user ID, Heathcliff.

"Umm... Asuna, I just got a message from Heathcliff."

"She looked up from the pan with eggs in it smiled then said "Oh, what did he say Kirito-kun?"

Kirito then opened up the message and read it out loud to Asuna "Kirito I heard about you and Asuna, please come to the guild HQ in one hour so we can talk, bring Asuna with you too. Don't forger Kirito, you are still a member of the KoB whether you want to be one or not. See you soon – The Commander."

"Im sure he just wants to congratulations us Kirito-kun, the commander is not a bad guy after all." Asuna said as she walked over and put the plates of eggs ham and juice on the table. "Lets just eat real fast Kirito-kun, then we can go to the HQ real fast. After that we can spend the rest of the day camping on the mountain together."

"Okay Asuna." Kirito said with a sigh.

* * *

Kirito and Asuna teleported to floor 55 and walked to the KoB HQ. They walked hand in hand as they continued up to the top of the building until the two finally reached the top. A huge door stood in front of them, and beyond that was commander Heathcliffs room.

"Alright Asuna, let me do most of the talking okay? I don't want this to go bad but if it does I want him to be mad at me, not you. Okay?" Kirito asked

"Okay Kirito-kun, but he really is a nice guy. Just try not to get him mad baby." Asuna said as she kissed his cheek then squeezed his hand.

The two then looked at the door and opened it. As they walked in they saw commander Heathcliff sitting in the middle of the half circular table. Around him was four other commanders of different branches of the KoB, two on his left and two on his right.

"You are all dismissed. Thank you for your hard work today." Heathcliff said as he dismissed the other four KoB members. "Ah, Kirito Asuna, thank you for coming on such short notice but I had something important to tell the two of you."

"Of course commander Heathcliff, what is it you would like to tell us?" Kirito asked

"First of all im assuming since the two of you are holding hands and are so close to one another that the paper this morning was not lying. Was it?" Heathcliff asked as he put his hands together on the table and sat back in his chair.

"Yes sir, what the papers said this morning were true. Asuna and I did get married yesterday and we moved to floor 22 so that we could live together in peace away from the dangers of this game."

"I see. Well im sure that im not the first one to say it but let me express my sincere congratulations to the two of you. I could tell for a while that you two had something for each other, its nice to see that two young people can find love in a death game like this. However also do not forget, you two are members of the glorious KoB. I agreed to let you two have your leave. But. You will both be on the front lines again, soon." As Heathcliff said this a small smile came across his face.

"Yes, we understand Commander Heathcliff. Thank you." Kirito said as he bowed to Heathcliff.

"Good, im glad that we understand each other. Now you two can return to your honeymoon, ill be seeing you soon."

Kirito and Asuna then turned around and walked out the large doors that were once blocking their retreat. They walked all the way out of the HQ without saying a work to each other, still holding hands however.

Once they got out Asuna turned to Kirito and said. "Well that went better than I excepted Kirito-kun, at least he accepted the fact that were married. He even offered his congratulations, plus we have a while before we have to back to the front lines." As she said this she sat her head on his shoulder.

Kirito was still staring forward until he felt her head on his shoulder, then he looked over to her, smiled and said "Your right Asuna lets just enjoy the time that we can spend together now, we will worry about the front lines when we have to go back."

"Exactly! Now come on Kirito-kun, lets get to that mountain!" Asuna said eagerly letting go of Kiritos hand and running off in front of him.

"Hehe yeah lets go!" He said chasing after her.

* * *

The mountain was located on the edge of 22nd floor, it was a wonderful place to spend with the person that you love. Especially because no one really knows about this floor seeing as it was cleared in only three days. So no one else will be out here except for us. It smelled of spring, bright green pine trees piercing through the sky as small animals of all kind were seen around them. Kirito and Asuna had been hiking up the mountain for about two hours now, they were about half way up when Kirito said.

"Asuna, you doing okay?" He said with a smile looking back at his wife who seemed to be struggling with getting up the steep mountain.

"I didn't know that it would be so steep Kirito-kun, sorry im going so slow." She said as she was climbing over a huge rock. Then she sat down at the base of a huge pine tree and sighed.

"That's alright Asuna, were here to have fun after all. I couldn't care less how long it takes us to get up to the top of this thing. As long as im with you, im happy." Kirito said as he walked down the hill a bit and sat down next to Asuna putting his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder but then felt something on her nose. A rain drop. Asuna then looked up to the sky and said.

"Kirito-kun, I think its going to rain soon."

"It does look a bit cloudy up there, maybe we should go and find some shelter so we don't get soaked."

"Kirito-kun im tired, cant we just rest for a little bit?"

"Or I could carry you like I did on our yesterday after our wedding." Kirito said

Asuna started to blush at the though of Kirito carrying her again but she knew that they had to find shelter soon before it started to rain so she slowly shook her head in conformation.

Kirito then smiled a little at his wife's conformation then slowly picked her up bridal style and started carrying them both up the mountain. Normally Asuna would be about 120lbs but in this game and with Kiritos enormous STR parameter it was like carrying a little pillow. As he continued to run up the mountain, jumping over rocks and dodging that were in their path. Then he saw a little opening from the trees and in the opening was a little cave. Kirito then stopped running looked at Asuna and asked

"Asuna, there is a cave up ahead. Do you want to stay there until the rain passes?'

"Okay Kirito-kun." Asuna said still in his arms, snuggling into the nook of his neck.

Kirito then ran up a few more meters until he walked into the cave. Just as he did this the sky opened up, it started to explode with water and the sound of loud booms filled the air. Kirito then gently put Asuna down on the edge of the cave and took out the little lantern that he keeps in his inventory which immediately illuminated the small cave.

Asuna the opened up her inventory and pulled a little basket and said "Are you hungry Kirito-kun? I packed our favorite sandwiches." with a smile on her cute face.

"Of course Asuna! I would never say no to one of your sandwiches." He said eagerly as he walked over to her and sat down.

They ate as they made some small talk about new things happening in this death game, but then Asuna got very quiet.

"Whats wrong Asuna? You haven't said anything for quite a while plus you have been staring at the wall for a few minutes now."

"Its just that, you know how I told you yesterday how Liz, Silica and I went to Ashley's to get our dresses made and she sent us to kill that boss." She said while looking past Kirito, at the wall behind him with hurt in her eyes.

"Of course that was incredible how you three took that thing on by yourselves, granted I would have felt better about it if you messaged me to take it on. I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt now." Kirito said with a smile, but he could tell just by looking at Asuna that there was more that she wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, Liz actually suggested that we should message you because it would be so much safer but I wanted you to be surprised when you saw me in my dress."

"I was very surprised to see you in that, in fact I haven't known Ashley to make anything that extravagant for anyone except me before, but I guess since we were getting married she made an exception."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about Kirito-kun..." She then looked at him and he could see her hurt eyes that led straight into her soul.

"What is it Asuna? You can ask me anything." He said as he slid over to her and put his hand over her and his other hand on her hand which was resting on her lap.

"Its just that... when we walked into the store the first thing that I saw was all of your swords all over her store and... and..." Small tears started to fall from her face as she continued "I didn't know what to think of it, plus she was dresses just like you Kirito-kun."

"Hey, hey its fine, it'll be alright. Honestly yes I use to like Ashley, I visited her all the time and once I got a new sword I would give old ones to her because I knew that she liked to collect them. However that all changed once I met you Asuna. You changed my life for the better, and once we started spending time together I went to Ashley's less and less until I stopped going all together. I didn't even know that she still had those up Asuna. Im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, but I didn't think that it was relevant so I didn't tell you."

"Dummy..." Then she turned her head and smashed her lips into his. Kiritos shock eventually wore off as he kissed her back more and more passionately. His tongue touched her lips requesting permission to enter, as her lips opened it was clear that permission was granted. He swirled his tongue into her mouth exploring every corner of her still unknown mouth. They finally pulled apart after a few minutes of this and looked at each other, panting after the intense passion of the kiss.

Kirito then put his head on her chest and said "Im your Asuna, now and forever. You never have to be worried about someone taking me away." He then lifted his head up then lifter hand so that she could see her ring and said "This is the symbol of my love for you, no matter where I am or what happened to one of us. You look at your ring and think hes coming for me because he loves me, only me."

He said with a smile on his face then turned to look at the rain still covering the outside of the cave. "Well I think were going to be in here for a while Asuna, why don't we take nap then if the rain stopped once we wake up we can keep on going."

"Mmm okay Kirito-kun." They then materialized their sleeping bags then crawled into them and started to close their eyes.

"Umm Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked

"Yes Asuna?" Kirito said as he turned to look at her.

"Can we sleep in one sleeping bag, together?" She said as a small blush came across her face.

He smiled then said "Sure we can Asuna" He opened up his sleeping bag then Asuna walked over to it got in and snuggled next to her husband.

"Goodnight Kirito-kun." She said as she kissed his forehead

"Goodnight Asuna." Kirito said as he tightened his grip on his beautiful wife, holding her close.

* * *

"Asuna... Asuna. Wake up Asuna." Kirito said as he was leaning over Asunas sleeping body in his sleeping bag.

"W-What is it Kirito-kun, I was having a such a nice dream." She opened her eyes and saw Kirito leaning over her.

"Hehe good morning princess." He said as he bent down and kissed her cheek

"Good morning my prince." She said with a smile, then she sat up and saw the sun shining into the cave. "Oh it stopped raining Kirito."

"Yeah it did, but we also slept the entire night, its morning Asuna." Kirito said as he walked over to the front of the cave to look outside.

"Ehh..." Asuna said as she looked at her clock. It said 7:42am 10/26/2024 "Kirito-kun, we slept all night?!"

"Yeah we did, but the reason I woke you up is because I found something right outside our cave that I wanted you to see."

He walked over to her and stuck out his hand, then lifted her up as she said. "What is it Kirito-kun?"

"Its right over here Asuna." Kirito led her out of the cave and right around to the back side of the little rock that they spent the night in. Surrounded by a few trees was a beautiful little lake that was sparkling from the sun hitting it at such a perfect angle.

"I-Its beautiful Kirito-kun!" Asuna exclaimed as she ran closer to the lake.

"Isn't it? I was thinking that maybe we could have a morning swim together." Kirito said as he walked up beside Asuna.

"I would love that Kirito, but its not like they make any kind of swimwear in SAO."

"Well... we could just take our clothes off..." He said as he blushed while looking at the sky.

"Ehh... but... but Kirito-kun what if someone comes through? I don't want anyone to see me like that!" Asuna said protesting

"They wouldn't Asuna were all alone out here. Its just you and me." He said as he grabbed her hand

The feeling of his hand on hers made her blush, then she said "But..."

He quickly shut her up with a kiss. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to, I just thought it would be fun." Kirito said with a smile

"...well... if you want to then I guess we could..." Then with a swipe of her hand she moved her menu and her clothes disappeared. She covered herself with her arms and walked into the lake, "Come on Kirito-kun, im only do this for you."

"Yes! Im coming." He said energetically then removed his clothes as well and joined her in the lake.

They spent the next few hours splashing, swimming, playing with each other, stealing kisses when ever they could and just having a great time together.

Eventually, Asuna said "Hey Kirito-kun, do you want to grab some lunch then head back home?"

"Sure Asuna, that's a great idea." The young couple then got out of the lake, put their clothes back on then ate the rest of the sandwiches that Asuna prepared for them.

The two were about to leave when Asuna looked back and said, "Kirito-kun do you think we could come back to this cave someday and spend the night here again?"

Kirito then turned to see the cave, smiled then said "I would love if we could do that Asuna." The two they grabbed each others hand and started walked back to their little cabin in the woods.

Once they had been walking for a bit Asuna could see their little house on the other side of the lake. She then let go of Kiritos hand, started to run and said "Hehe come on Kirito-kun I can see it."

"Hehe, wait up Asuna im com..." Just then Kirito fell to the ground unable to move any part of his body.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna shouted as she tried to run back to where he fell.

Before she could get to him she also fell to the ground completely unable to move her body.

"Haha, looks like you were right man. I guess they had to come back home sometime didn't they." The mysterious man said. He wore a green cloak surrounding his body. They three other men came out of the shadows standing between Kirito and Asuna.

"W-Who are you four?" Kirito asked still unable to movements

"Well you are going to find our eventually so I guess we will tell you. We are a few of the remaining members of the orange guild Titans Hand. You destroyed us when you took our members destroyed them then sent them all to jail. So this is just a little payback, you see we shot you and your little wife there with a paralyzing dart. You two wont be able to move for the next ten minutes, which is just enough time for us to do what we planned to do."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with us?" Kirito asked

"At first we were just going to kill you, until we read the paper yesterday and found out that you had yourself a wife. Then we thought to each other, hey what would hurt him more, dying? Or watching us kill his wife, slowly, painfully." He said while a smile came across his face/

"Any of you touch her and I swear to god ill kill every single one of you!" Kirito shouted

"See normally a threat like that from the strongest player in the game would be enough to send fear into the soul of any player. However you cant move, and neither can she, so this is whats going to happen. You want to kill us huh? That's fine you will get your chance, Mr. Black swordsman. Come to the bridge on floor 47 in one hour and you will be able to fight for your love. Don't worry, we wont hurt her until then, but I warn you. If you bring anyone with you to try and help, we will slit her throat immediately. See you in an hour."

The four men then picked up Asuna and teleported away leaving Kirito on the ground.

"Noo!" He shouted. "I promise you Asuna, I will kill every single one of them. I will end their lives."

Five minutes later he finally got feeling back in his body and he immediately took off but not to floor 47 but to floor 48 instead.

Kirito slammed open the door to Liz's shop and ran into the back "Liz!"

"K-Kiritio what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Asuna?" Liz said confused

"I need you to make both of these swords as sharp as you possible can Liz!" Kirito said as he handed both his Elucidator and his Dark Repulsor to her.

She took both swords and said "Umm ok Kirito but both swords are already sharp why do you want them sharper?"

"I need them to be sharp enough to kill a man." Kirito said with an evil look in his eye.

* * *

**Haha my first suspenseful ending. I like this chapter personally, it has a lot of fluff and action, plus I have some great ideas for how im going to play out the next chapter. I hope that you liked it, if you did I would really appreciate you leaving a comment to tell me what I did right and what I could improve on. I should be posting the next chapter in a few days so look out for it!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Wrapping up loose ends

**Chapter five – Wrapping up loose ends**

**Alright ladies and gents I hoped that you liked my story thus far and I especially hope that you liked the ending from the last chapter. I have never written an ending like that before, nor have I ever written whats going to happen in this chapter. So strap yourselves in, get a snack and enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Chapter five

"W-What!? What do you mean you need them to kill Kirito?" Liz asked confused as she held both swords.

"I cant tell you Liz, just hurry, please I don't have much time. Sharpen those swords for me then ill be on my way out." Kirito looked at her with still a very charismatic look.

Liz put the swords on the table in front of her, walked over to Kirito and said "Kirito I can tell when something wrong with you. I thought we were friends? You can tell me." She said with a smile then turned her head side to side as she looked around a bit. "Oh Kirito, wheres Asuna I thought that you two wouldn't leave each others sides for weeks after you two got married."

Hearing her name broke Kiritos ability to stay calm. He dropped down to his knees and for the first time Liz saw this powerful man, the beater... cry. "I-I...I failed her Liz!"

Liz than ran over to Kirito, picked him off of his knees and embraced him with a hug. "Shh, shh, its going to be ok Kirito. Tell me what happened, maybe I can help you."

"No you cant! No one can help her but me! They said that if I bring anyone they would kill her!"

"Who said that Kirito?" Liz said as she was very worried now but kept calm for Kiritos sake. As she let go of Kirito to look deep into his eyes.

"The orange guild, Titans Hand, there back and they paralyzed me and Asuna then... then... they took her!" He broke down once again slamming back into Liz's body as the tears of fear and hate flowed onto the ground and disappeared with a flash.

Liz knew the story of how Kirito single handedly defeated the orange guild, Titans Hand, but she didn't know that any of them were still around. "Okay Kirito, start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened. We will get this figured out and come up with a great plan together." She said with a slight smile.

Kirito then told her everything from the articles headline in the newspaper to the adventure they had in the mountain, then how they were attacked when they walking back home, and most importantly what they said to him.

"I see, well we need to get you to floor 47 soon Kirito. I know that you can do it! You said that there was only four men right?"

Kirito slowly nodded his head up and down.

"Well that's great then, when you first took on Titans Hand you beat seven of them at once plus their leader! I know that you can handle four men who want revenge, now come on ill make your swords sharp enough to beat down any man who blocks your path. You just sit, Ill be done soon."

It took Liz five minutes to sharpen both swords to their maximum level. They were now both sharp enough to cut down any man who stood in Kiritos path to get Asuna back. She then walked over to where Kirito was sitting and handed him back his swords.

"Here Kirito, sharp enough to cut down a man with one lunge. Go get her, I believe in you."

Kirito gave a faint smile then said "Thank you Liz, I promise you that she will be safe. Or... I will die trying." He then ran out of the store as fast as he could leaving Liz standing there opening up her message bored and contacting...

* * *

Kirito ran straight to the teleportation pad and sent him to floor 47, it took him about ten minutes to run to the bridge in which a few months ago he fought and won against Titans Hand. When he got there he saw exactly what he was looking for. There was a man standing on the bridge with two behind him and behind them once more was a man standing right next to Asuna. She was all tied up so she couldn't run, move, or even try to fight back.

Seeing her like that brought a rage to the core or Kirito in which any man who got in the way of his goal to rescue Asuna, would fall. Kirito then walked up and was standing on the opposite side of the bridge, he then saw the man in the green cloak, then the man spoke.

"Ah Kirito, your right on time. Im glad to see that you could pull yourself away from your busy day to help us with our little Delema. You see, my men here would like to just kill Asuna without giving you a second chance. However since im a gentleman of grace and class, and since im in charge around here I will give you a choice."

"A choice huh, and what kind of choice would that be?" Kirito shouted

The man then gave a huge grin and said "If you can defeat me in a one on one battle to the death then I will immediately spare your little wife over there. Or you could face all of my men at once and if you beat them, then ill let her go but you have to let me walk too. Your choice Kirito, do you want me dead? Or do you want to rescue Asuna the easy way?"

Kirito then though, this doesn't seem right, his man are far lower leveled than I am, plus I far out skill everyone of them combined. He must be hiding something, but if I fight him I don't know if I would have to get through his men anyway, plus he could have some tricks up his sleeve.

"Well? What will it be Kirito? Do you want to fight my men like a coward, or have a real fight, with a real man?"

Kirito then clenched both of his glared at the man and said "Ill fight you one on one you sniveling coward, but on two conditions." Kirito shouted

"Your in no place to make any demandments, especially more than one. However im a reasonable guy, im sure that we can work something out, what are they?"

"I need your word, that if I beat you that Asuna will be released, unharmed."

The man then gave a laugh and said "You have my word as a thief and a murderer."

"Ergh..." Kirito was getting more and more enraged as they spoke

The man then spoke again and asked "And what would the second thing be?"

"I plan on killing you here today, to end your life then go home with my wife and forget this ever happened. However if somehow I do end up falling, I need your word that you let will her go home and you never touch her again. After all you said it yourself, your fight here is with me. Not her."

"Well I do suppose that's a fair point, but you see I would like to see you both dead. However I might be able to make a small exception, if you do die here today I suppose that I can spare her life after all she was tortured enough just being in the presence of a little beater such as yourself!" He laughed yet again, and this time Kirito pulled out both swords and started walking towards the man.

"Oh I see that your ready to go huh? Well then let me explain the rules."

Kirito stopped in his tracks and said "Rules? I thought this was a fight to the death?"

"Oh it is, however you see how I have a slight problem that I hope you can help me with." He then pointed to Kiritos swords and said "You see those two little things you have there."

"They're my weapons, what of them?"

"Yeah you see I don't think its very fair how you get to have two swords while I only have one. So, rule one you may pick only one of those swords to fight me with."

Kirito was shocked as he heard this, then he looked at the man and said "So, your too much of a coward to fight me with both of my swords huh."

"Im sorry, would you like to disagree with my rules? Because I don't believe that would work out good for your little peach over there." As he said this the man looked over at Asuna and snapped his fingers. The man next to her then pulled out his sword and stuck her in the leg, decreasing her health and making her give a quick shriek of pain and shock. He continued to pull it out and stick her over and over until her health was lower than half.

As Kirito quickly realized what would happen if he did not comply with this mans rules he then put his hand out and screamed "No! Please stop!"

"Ah I see, so you will cooperate with the rules then?"

"Yes... I will cooperate." As Kirito said this he then dematerialized his Dark Repulsor as he put it back into his inventory leaving his with only one weapon.

The man then snapped his fingers again, Asuna was again left alone to cry as she watched was about to unfold.

"Good boy, mow see how much easier it is when you follow the rules?" He then pulled out his sword looked at it then said "Oh how rude of me, I know your name however you however do not know mine. Its Ankoku, and im sure you know but ill just tell you anyway. My name happens to mean darkness in our language, isn't that just so ironic Kirito?" He said with another smile.

"I don't care what your name is, because at the end of the day today its just going to be one more name on the side of black iron gate, alone with anyone else who stands in my way." Kirito said with spite in his breath as he clutched his grip on his Elucidator.

"Ohh scary, ah I almost forgot there is one more rule Kirito."

"What would that be? You don't want me to use my left leg? Or maybe you would like me to use a stick you mindless idiot!" Kirito yelled

"Hmm, tempting, but no what I was going to say is that I was proud of you. Proud that you didn't attempt to bring anyone else with you, so here. This is your reward." Ankoku then snapped his fingers two times, then out of the trees in front and behind Kirito 22 other members of Titans Hand came crawling out. They surrounded Kirito behind and in front of the bridge, now there was officially no escape, not that we would have run from this fight in the first place.

"You see Kirito if you did happen to bring even one other person with you, then we would have killed Asuna, them and you all at once. However since you were a good boy they are just going to stand around and watch our battle, just watch as I take the life of one Aincrads most prized hero's. Also I don't want you running away on me now."

"I would never run from you, but when my swords splits open your skull, and you burst into thousands of little pieces of light. Then you will regret doing this, regret making me mad and most of all regret taking the most important thing in my life away from me."

"Like I said earlier today, normally when the "supposedly" strongest player in the game says that to a person they would normally have a shiver go up their spine. But I have taken away all your advantages, there is no way you can win." He said with a smile thinking that his victory was absolute. Then he looked at the man in black and said. "Let me ask you this Kirito, what level are you right now?"

"Im level 96." Kirito said, wishing that he was higher than that at this moment.

"Ah I see, you should know that I am only level 82, but don't worry when I kill you I wont shame your reputation by spreading lies. Ill tell them all the truth, that the famous Kirito was defeated by a lower, weaker player, defending his love."

"Even if I die here, everyone will know that I fell defending what I held most precious to me. That I fell honorable and fighting till the very end."

"Maybe, they just might but you never know Kirito, they just might think that you ran like a coward. Now, enough chit chat I believe that its time for you to die young man."

Ankoku then sent Kirito a duel request, Kirito quickly hit the option that's forbidden, Total Loss Mode. Both men stared at one another looking for weaknesses, possible attack positions, and ways to cripple one another until the clock ticked down.

3...2...1... Start! Kirito let Ankoku make the first move, which he did without hesitation. He lunged at Kirito with a bright yellow blade, he was using Sonic Leap which was a fast, slightly powerful move. Kirito easily parried this attack then swung at his legs landing both attacks. Ankoku wobbled then stood up straight, then he thought, Im going to have to change my strategy if im going to beat this kid.

Kirito then took off with a boom as he ran towards his opponent who was still in a slight daze. He was using Vorpal Strike which Ankoku was barley able to block before Kirito came swinging around again with multiple basic attacks. His pure rage took over, "Faster... I can go faster!" Kirito yelled as he swung his sword at the speed of light. His opponent wasn't able to parry or even block most of the attacks. Kirito then jumped over him striking his shoulder then picked himself up and looked at his opponent. His health was already down to more than half as Kirito was at about four fifths.

"Even without my duel wield im going to kill you fast and painfully! Just like I promised!" Kirito screamed as he went in for the final blow, his blade was glowing bright green as Kirito was using one of the strongest one handed sword skills Howling Octave. Kirito was then charging at the weakened meat clutched in front of him, but just as he was about to strike there was a sharp pain in his back, then another, and another. Kirito fell right out of the air as he hit the ground. He then put his hand on his back and felt three objects sticking out of him.

"Yeah you see I had a slight felling that even with you disabled you still would be able over power me, so I might have told my men to throw some daggers at you if things went bad. But don't worry ill still be the one to kill you." Ankoku said as he walked over to Kirito who was now laying on the ground.

"Y-You said that it would have been just us fighting." Kirito said as he looked up at the man hovering over him.

"I did, yeah I did. But you see, im not a very nice guy, so I can lie to people every once in a while. But at least now you get to die." As he said this Kirito was reaching for his sword but Ankoku kicked it away then used his sword to stab Kirito in the back lowering his health to a little more than two thirds.

Just as Kirito thought it was looking pourley in his favor he looked at hand and saw his ring, the reason that he was fighting, the reason that he was alive and the reason that he could live each day to its fullest. He then opened his ears and heard Asuna yelling his name, cheering him on, to kill the man that broke them apart, to end this.

This sparked a fire into the soul of Kirito as he said "You see Ankoku normally you would be right, you would have won by cheating, giving me disadvantages, and pulling strings to give yourself a better chance of success. But you see im not fighting for me, for you, or even for this stupid world any more. Im fighting for the only that I actually care about!" Just as he said this Kirito flipped over so that Ankoku couldn't pull his sword out of him. He then kicked Ankoku and launched himself off the ground and back onto his feet.

Kirito pulled the sword out of him and threw it to the side, he ran over to Ankoku tackled him to the ground and started punching him as hard as he could right in his dam face. Ankoku felt it as Kirito stood over him and continue to bombard his face with his fists. His health fell, slowly but surly it eventually got into the red zone.

Kirito then got off of the weak man, how was now cowering on the ground, and walked over to pick up both swords from the ground. He threw Ankokus sword over to him and said "Pick it up! Im going to finish this as I promised you I would. With the blade of my sword, slicing through your thick skull! Now! Stand up, and fight me like a man!"

Ankoku stood up with some help of his sword and said "K-Kiritio you don't have to do this, I mean we can work this out right? Come on buddy, it was just a joke after all. We will let Asuna go then we can all leave and forget about this right?" He stared cowering at his knees begging for his life.

"Ankoku! You took my wife, ruined our honeymoon, and almost killed us both! If you don't stand up and fight. Then I will have no problem shoving my sword into your cold lifeless body just like this!"

The man stood up for one last time and said "Fine, have it your way Kirito. I tried to save you but I guess that's not what you want now is it?"

"What are you talking about you fool! Its over Ankoku, you lost!"

Ankoku then smiled, looked around him then said "I think you forgot about all of my men that are completely surrounding you buddy. There is no way out of here for you.

Kirito quickly looked around in shock, he did... he totally forgot about all the other men surrounding him. Kirito was out of ideas, he couldn't take them all on by himself. If he tried then he would most likely die, or worse they would execute Asuna right there. He was already too weak from the battle with Ankoku to even try. He then said in a small voice "Fine Ankoku you win."

"Hmm, I guess you thought wrong now didn't you bud. Your not going to save your princess after all. Now get onto your knees, or we kill her."

Kirito complied and dropped his sword, his beloved Elucidator, onto the ground before getting onto his knees and looking over at Asuna, he was secretly saying. "Im sorry Asuna, im sorry... that I failed you..."

"Good, now I think ill end this with your own sword. Hmm, shall we? That sounds like fun doesn't it?" Ankoku then picked up the extraordinarily heave weapon and said "How do you even use this dam thing I can barley even pick it us. Ah oh well, death by your own blade, that seems fitting doesn't it Kirito?"

A tear ran down his face and onto his hand, vanishing from sight. Ankoku then held the sword over Kiritos head and said "You fought valiantly, you should be proud of yourself. Honestly you should, but just remember this, your wife will be facing the same fate as you will here in a few minutes. You two will be seeing each other again real soon." He then laughed and started to lower the sword, hovering right over Kiritos head as it was about to pierce though him. Just then however there were two enormous flashes of light. One over by Asuna and the other was right next to Kirito and Ankoku.

A figure then emerged from the flash of light and said "You get away from him! Kirito then quickly recognized the voice of the man, it was Agil. He then hit Ankoku with his giant two handed axe throwing him back as he landed near the rest of his men. Just then Klein, Liz, Silica, and Ashley all exited the portal and surrounded Kirito who was now being helped up by Agil. Kirito then looked over to the other portal and saw five men exit, they were all in KoB uniforms and in the middle... was Heathcliff.

"All of you!" Heathcliff shouted loudly so that all could hear "Exit this place immediately or you shall all face your inescapable deaths." He said as he stuck his sword and shield into the ground. One of the other KoB members went over and cut off Asunas ropes, she fell into his arms as he leaned her against a tree to rest.

"We will never run away from the likes of you!"Ankoku shouted as he said "Men attack them, kill them all!"

"As you wish, men advance! Take no prisoners." Heathcliff said as he picked up his sword and shield and charged into battle with the other KoB members. Agil, Liz, Silica, Klein, and Ashley also ran into battle. As Kirito slowly stood up picking his Elucidator off the ground and putting it back into his sheath. He looked around at the chaos that was unfolding, the KoB members were on his left take on 16 members of Titans Hand, quite easily as a matter of fact. As his friends were on his right, taking on the remaining 10 members. He was to weak to even move he just stood and watched as the war was unfolding before his eyes.

Sounds of metal on metal filled the air as he continued to look in disbelief at the war that was unfolding before him. He listened to commander Heathcliff as he shouted orders to his men, who had taken the small army of 16 now down to 9. On the other side he saw Klein and Agil fighting as hard as they could as the three girls took on small amounts of foes together. Then Kirito saw him, Ankoku, he was slowly trying limp away from the battle. Rage went into Kiritos soul as he dug deep into himself found the energy to move and launched himself towards his location. He got there in an instant as he was also in the process of materializing his Dark Repulsor and pulling out his Elucidator. Ankoku barley had enough time to see Kirito flash over as he pull out his sword.

"This time... this time Ankoku im going to end your life. There is no one here to save you now, no one to help you escape, this time, your going to die!" As Kirito said this he took off like a bullet immediately both of his swords started to glow as he activated the absolute strongest skill that could be used with duel blades The Eclipse. A 27 hit combo attack that would leave the enemy devastated, Kirito had just recently learned this skill, but swore never to use it when he saw how devastating it actually was. At this moment he didn't care though, he wanted the man in front of him dead. He immediately cut though Ankokus defenses with only 4 hits then using the remaining 23 attacks that were left in The Eclipse. Ankokus health bar immediately fell near zero, but Kirito kept going, attacking him more and more, until 26 of the 27 attacks had been used up. He then dropped his Dark Repulsor and put both hands on his Elucidator, which was above now hovering Ankokus head.

Kirito then shouted "Get on your knees!" Ankoku complied as he dropped down and hung his head low, knowing that it was over. Kirito looked at the man in front of him with rage and hate. Clenching his weapon then put all his force into the final blow which cut though Ankokus skull, immediately splitting him in half.

Kirito then stood back as he looked at the body before him exploded into many fragments of light and shapes before it disappeared forever. He then picked up both of his swords and put them into their sheaths. Then looked over behind him where the battle had now ended. He walked over to the 11 men who were all laying face down on the ground. With their hands behind there heads, and all with very low health. Heathcliff and the other KoB members then walked over the bridge as they assisted Asuna up off of the ground and over to Kirito. When she saw him smiled, a small tear ran down her face as she ran into his arms and started crying uncontrollably. Kirito then wrapped his arms around her as tears slowly flowed from his eyes as well.

He then looked up at everyone who helped him in this frightful event and said "Klein, Agil, Silica, Ashley, fellow KoB members and Heathcliff... thank you... thank you so much for saving us from certain death. B-But how did you know where we were or that we were even in any trouble at all?"

Agil spoke up and said "When you dashed out of Liz's shop she immediately contacted me and told me what had happened and where you were going. I then contacted Heathcliff, since we knew each other from the front lines, and told him what was going on. He told me to contact all the friends I knew and to meet him at the KoB HQ. So I did, and he came up with this plan to save you two."

"So... I owe all of this... to you Heathcliff. T-Thank you... for saving us commander."Kirito then stood up, with Asuna still attached to him, and gave a slight bow.

Heathcliff looked over at Kirito and Asuna and said "Don't think much of it, I didn't want two of my best guild members to die, that's all. However im glad to see that you two are now safe." He then looked at the 11 men who had survived the battle, that were still lying on the ground, Heathcliff then said to them. "You there, either you all die at the end of my blade or your all going to black gate to join your leader. Your choice."

The eleven men then stood up and agreed to go with him to jail.

"So be it." Heathcliff said as he and the other four KoB members walked away with the prisoners.

Kirito watched them walk away then turned back to his friends and said "Thank you all for helping us, I appreciate the efforts of everyone of you in this fight."

Klein then walked over and slapped Kirito on the back giving a smile and saying "Don't sweat it Kirito, you would have done the same for any of us man. Personally, im just glad that we got here in time!"

Then Silica spoke up and said "I-If it wasn't for you helping me, none of this would have even happened in the first place! Its practically my fault that this happened to you two, so I had to help out!"

Kirito then looked over at Silica and said "That's not true Silica, and don't think like that. Honestly if I didn't find them that day when I was helping you bring back Pina. Then I would have just fought them another day. I was going to make sure that they were behind bars eventually." Kirito then gave her a small smile and said. "Thank you again everyone, I very much appreciated your efforts here today, now if you don't mine me and Asuna will be heading home now." He then looked down at Asuna as she gave a slight nod of the head, confirming his statement.

Asuna then unwrapped herself from Kiritos body and stood next to him as she grabbed hold of his hand and said "Everyone here I also want to say thank you, for everything." She gave a slight bow then continued saying "We own our lives to the efforts of all of you, so thank you."

"Of course, we would do anything for you two!" Liz said

Agil then said "Actually you two me and Klein were wondering if you would want us too walk the two of you home? You know just in case any other surprises are set our for you? I just don't think either you or Asuna are in the condition to fight right Kirito."

The couple then turned to look at each other and simultaneously nodded as Kirito said "Thank you Agil we would be honored if you and Klein would help us get home."

"Great its settled then, lets get going you three!" Klein said as he started walking, joined by Agil then the Asuna and Kirito, who were still holding hands and walking very close to one another.

They were walking for a few minutes when Kirito heard someone calling his name, as he turned around he saw that it was Ashley.

"Kirito, wait up" Ashley shouted as she was running up the path behind them waving her hands and trying to get them to stop.

"Oh Ashley, yes what is it?" Kirito said as he and Asuna turned to look at the girl who had finally caught up to them.

"I know that you just went through a terrible experience, and im sure that you and Asuna just want to go home but there is something that I need to tell you. And I feel that if I don't tell you now then I wont ever be able to!" Ashley shouted as she glanced at Asuna, who was still holding onto Kiritos hand and leaning onto him. Then she looked back into Kiritos dark onyx eyes, with slight hope.

Kirito didn't know what she would say but he was too tired to really care so he just said "Ashley cant it wait till tomorrow? Asuna and I really just want to go home now and just go to sleep."

"B-But Kirito, I really really need to tell you this!" Ashley shouted.

Kirito then looked over to Asuna then back at Ashley, just as he was about to open his mouth Asuna said. "Ashley please understand that we just want to rest right now. Why don't you come over to our house tomorrow around noon? We could have a nice meal then sit down and talk about what ever you wanted to say. How does that sound?" She said calm and collective, however a little flame was brewing inside of her.

"Okay... thank you Asuna but I dont know where you two live."

Asuna then opened her menu and sent Ashley a map of exactly where they live on floor 22.

"Okay then, I guess that ill see you two tomorrow then. Goodbye, thank you." Ashley then turned around and started walking away.

The two then turned around and started walking again as Kirito turned to Asuna and said "I wonder what that's going to be all about?"

Asuna knew exactly what that conversation going to be about, but seeing as she also knew that Kiritos personality was to be a kind and gentle person to almost everyone and that he normally didn't pick up on small hints. Especially the kind of hints that Ashley was giving off. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow.

Asuna just turned to Kirito and said "Im not sure Kirito-kun I guess that we will just have to wait till tomorrow to wait and see what she says. Now lets get home, all I want to do is go to bed with my husband." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Kiritos waist and leaned against him as they walked a little behind Klein and Agil to their home.

He smiled back and said "Asuna?"

Asuna then looked up at him and said "Hmm, yes dear?"

He turned a slight shade of red as he heard the name come out of her mouth, then said "Do you think it would be okay if we have a nice meal before we go to bed tonight?"

"Sure Kirito-kun that would be fine. Would you like me to cook?" She said with a slight giggle, already knowing his answer.

"Yes please! Thank you Asuna." He said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the little log cabin on floor 22 after a few hours of walking. They were so tired it took them almost four times as long to get there.

Once they got to the door Kirito and Asuna turned around then gave a bow to Klein and Agil and said "Thanks you two, I think we can take it from here." He said with a smile.

Agil then said "Alright, take it easy you two. Goodnight." as he started walking away.

"Yeah goodnight you two."

Klein then called over Kirito as Asuna walked inside their house and said to him "Yes Klein?"

"I just wanted to say that I was wrong about you two, you obviously proved today how much you love and care about Asuna. That you would do anything to save her and make her happy, congratulations again man. Im happy for you two." He then waved goodbye as he started to walk away.

Kirito stood there as he watched his friend walk away, then walked into his perfect little home where his perfect wife was waiting for him.

* * *

After Asuna and Kirito had finished eating one of the perfect meals. They got changed and climbed into their perfect little bed together. Once they were both in bed together Kirito turned to Asuna and said "I love you Asuna, im so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you better from those men."

"Dummy." She said with a smile then kissed him passionately for a what seemed like a lifetime. Once the kiss had stopped she looked into his eyes and said "You don't have to be sorry for anything Kirito-kun, I knew that you would come to save me. No matter what, you would come and save me. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that you would come. And do you know why Kirito-kun?" She was playing with his hair as he was holding her body as tight and as close to his as he could.

"Hmm, whys that Asuna?" He said with a smile.

"Because Kirito-kun your my night in shining armor, my black savior, my here. No matter what happens to me, no matter where we are, or what the circumstances are, I know that you will come to save me."

Kirito then kissed her neck and said, "Always Asuna, no matter what, ill always come to save you."

"I know you will Kirito-kun, now lets get some sleep. Goodnight my hero. I love you."

"I love you too princess."

They then fell into a deep sleep into each others arms, however for the first time since Asuna encountered Kirito sleeping under that shady tree on that perfect day. She had terrible nightmares that ravaged her dreams. She woke up several times during the night in a sweat induced panic, but she didn't want to wake Kirito so she simple went back to sleep each and every time that terrible dream woke her up, saying that in the morning she would tell him about it.

* * *

**Phew... that was one of the toughest chapters for me to write! There were so many different options in which I could have gone with it that I didn't know which way to go. However I liked the way that it turned out, and I hope that you guys/girls will like it too. If you wouldn't mind leaving a quick comment saying what you did or didn't like then I would really appreciate it! Also, look out for the rest of the chapters that I will be writing as well! Also what do you think about me writing another story? Any ideas for future stories would be appreciated and if I like it then ill give you credit too! Well see all you readers in a few days when I post chapter six. Also I just started a new series called Sword Art Online - Tomorrows Destiny, I would really appreciate it if you gave it a read. I hope that your liking my story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Visit

**Chapter 6 – The visit**

**Hello there! Thanks for coming this far into my story, I really hope that you are enjoying it so far! Thank you for your support, I honestly thought that me writing was going to be a huge fluke but I guess that some people like my ideas. So thank you for that, as long as people like you keep reading, ill keep writing! Anyways, here's chapter six!**

* * *

Chapter 6

9:00am 10/27/2024

Kirito woke up at his usual time 9am it was a beautiful morning. He could hear the sounds of the forest sing as the light of the sun slowly crept into their room. He turned over to greet Asuna only to see that she wasn't in bed. He then noticed that the patio door was open a crack so he got out of bed and walked outside only to see Asuna sitting in a chair with a depressed look on her face.

"Good morning Asuna." Kirito said as he sat down next to her.

She looked over to him, her facial expression immediately changed and she said "Good morning Kirito-kun."

"What are you doing out here so early Asuna?"

"I just had to come out there to think Kirito-kun, but don't worry im fine." She said with a reassuring smile, but Kirito was still worried about her.

He then put his hand on top of hers and said "Are you sure Asuna? You can tell me anything you know."

"I know Kirito-kun I just had some bad dreams last night is all and I didn't want to wake you so I came out here to think. Nothing too serious, im sure that they will be gone by tonight."

"Bad dreams huh? What were they about Asuna?"

Asuna looked at the caring man in front of her and sighed as she thought about the same dream that had been ravaging her sleep all night. She then said "It was about what those men did to me while I was held captive, before you came to save me."

Kirito felt his heart drop as he heard that, he didn't even think about what they did to her when she was being help captive. "W-What did they do to you Asuna?"

She then broke down into tears as she flung herself into the nook of Kiritos arms. "T-They tortured me in so many terrible ways. By throwing knives and swords at me for fun, they would stab me with there weapons then let my health regenerate, and then do it again and again it was offal. I thought I was going to die right there, before you even had a chance to save me. But every time right before death they would leave me alone and then once my health regenerated they came back. It was so horrific, the only thing that got me through it was looked at our wedding ring and remembering back to what you told me before."

Kirito was in shock, but he didn't let Asuna see it. He just rubbed his hand on her back and stoked her hair, then said "I meant what I said Asuna, No matter what my heart will be yours forever and I will fight until the day I see you again."

"A-And I will always be there for you Kirito-kun fighting by your side and being the best wife I can be. I love you so much Kirito-kun."

Kirito patted rubbed her back and wiped away the tears still left in her eyes, then lifted up her head and said "I love you too Asuna, your my everything, my whole world. I couldn't do anything without you, nor would I even want to."

Asuna was still in the nook of his neck as Kiritos arms were pressed around her body. She loved being in this position because she could fell all the love that Kirito emitted, for her and her alone.

After they had held each other for a while Asuna looked up at Kirito and said "Im going to go make breakfast for the two of us. Sound good Kirito-kun?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect Asuna thank you!"

Asuna then got off of Kiritos lap and walked back into the house to make some breakfast. Kirito stayed outside to think about what they had done to Asuna while he was helpless to save her, but what could he do about it? Those men where in jail, they had already been punished as harsh as you could in SAO, at least next to death that is. He thought about this for a while, until he heard Asunas angelic voice coming from inside the house.

"Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun breakfast is ready, come inside and eat it before it gets cold."

Kirito then got up and walked inside closing the door behind him and walking to the table. Everything was laid out perfectly, and it all looked delicious, as it usually did. The two then sat down and ate breakfast, then Asuna looked over at Kirito and said.

"Kirito-kun?"

"Mmm, yes Asuna?"

"I was just wondering, what do you think Ashley will say when she comes over in a few hours?" Asuna had a worried look in her face.

"Im not sure, maybe she wants to give back all the swords that I lent to her. Or maybe she wants to tell us something that's really important. Why do you ask Asuna?"

Asuna looked around the room in worry, then turned her attention back at Kirito, smiled, then said "Oh no reason I was just wondering why one of the girls you use to love wanted to talk to you is all."

Kirito choked on his egg as he heard her say that, he took a sip of water then looked at her and said "In love?! I wasn't in love with her Asuna, the only women I have ever been in love with my entire life has been you."

Asuna giggled at Kiritos confused face, then said "Hehe, I know you weren't in love with her Kirito-kun, I was saying that I think shes in love with you. She wants to talk to you so that she can confess her love and let you decide between me or her."

"That's just crazy! I would never leave you!" Kirito shouted as he stood up slamming both hands on the table.

"I know you wouldn't Kirito-kun, but she doesn't. Deep down I think that she wants there to still be hope between you two. I mean from what you told me, you were always there for her, you helped her, protected her, and were very kind to her. I think that sometime along the way she grew feeling for you and then those feelings blossomed into love."

"Well then what are we going to do Asuna? I font want her to confess her love to me!" Kirito said as he sat back down in his chair looking confused.

"Im not sure Kirito-kun, but what I do know is that if she does love you then you have to tell you how you feel about her. Be completely honest with her, because if you don't then she will only continue to come back."

"Alright Asuna."

The two then ate finished eating their meals in idle chit chat until they were both done. Kirito walked over to the bathroom to take a shower while Asuna was cleaning the dishes. There was then a knock at the door.

Asuna looked at her clock 10:30am. "That cant be Ashley its too early." She thought, but none the less she walked over to the door and answered it. "A-Ashley? What are you doing here so early?"

Ashley then gave a slight bow and said "Sorry Asuna... I was to anxious to speak with Kirito this morning so I just came a bit early. I hope that's okay with you."

Asuna thought that she didn't want Ashley in their home in the first place, so to get this out of the way early would be a good thing. "Sure Ashley that's fine, Kirito-kun is in our shower at the moment, but im sure he will be out soon. You can take a seat on the couch and wait for him if you would like."

Ashley walked inside the nice little log cabin house and sat down on the couch."Thank you Asuna, for understanding and letting me speak to Kirito alone."

Asuna felt a little spark go off in her when Ashley said that "Alone?"

"Well... yes, I would like to speak with him alone so that I can tell him something that I should have told him a long time ago."

Asuna kept her calm and simply said "Im sorry Ashley but I will be attending the conversation between you and Kirito. He asked me if I would be there, and being his wife I said yes."

Those words hurt Ashley like nothing else. All she wanted to do was to speak with Kirito alone so that she could tell him how she felt, but now that shes going to be here! Ashley then looked up and Asuna and said "I realize hes your husband, and that your his wife. However im just asking for an hour of his time to tell him something. Cant you just leave us alone to talk Asuna?"

As Asuna was about to reply Kirito walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He walked over to Asuna and gave her a kiss on the cheek, not aware that Ashley was already in the room.

"Okay Asuna, the showers all yours."

Asuna saw this as an opportunity as Kirito had not seen Ashley yet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He immediately kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close. There tongues fought a battle to the death inside each others still unfamiliar mouths.

Ashley watched this as her heart broke into many fragments, like it had just been killed and is now gone from existence. She turned around and slumped back down on the couch not wanting to see any more.

Once the two had finished the long and romantic kiss Kirito looked at Asuna and said "Whoa... what was that for?"

Asuna giggled then said "Do I need a reason to show my husband how much I love him?"

Kirito smiled then said "Nope you don't! Okay im going to go get dressed Asuna, would you like to come with me? Kirito then gave a little wink.

Asuna blushed then remembered who was also in the room "Kirito-kun I forgot to tell you. Ashley came early, shes sitting over there waiting for you."

Kirito got all frazzled then said "W-What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier, im in a towel!" Kirito then ran back into their room to get changed.

Asuna walked over to Ashley then said "Alright Ashley, you can talk to my husband alone, but im telling you this now. Hes mine, hes my husband, my lover, and my future. Not yours, he would never cheat on my or leave my side for any other reason, other than death itself. Now ill leave you two to talk, but remember this. He tells me everything, so what ever you two talk about I will hear."

Ashley then looked into Asunas eyes and said "Im not trying to take him away from you Asuna. I know how he feels about you, he use to talk about you all the time before he stopped coming into the shop. I just want him to know how I feel, that's it. I know I have no change in hell to be with him, but I have to at least try." Small tears started to flow from Ashley's eyes.

Asuna looked at her and her tone immediately changed, she no longer felt hate or fear towards her but instead regret and pity. "Im sorry Ashley, I didn't mean to be so rude to you. Its just that... so many people try to break me and Kirito-kun apart I just assumed that you were one of them. I-I didn't mean to make you so sad, and im sorry that I kissed him in front of you."

Ashley then looked back at Asuna and said "Its fine Asuna, its not your fault that Kirito and I cant be together, you were just faster. Hes a great man and im sure that you will make him very happy, but I still need to tell him how I feel."

"I understand Ashley, ill go get him then wait in the other room until its over." Asuna said with a slight smile

Ashley then wiped her tears away and said "Thank you Asuna, for being so understanding in all of this."

Asuna then walked into the back room where Kirito was getting changed. She told him that he was going to talk to Ashley by himself and that she would wait in here. As he was walking out she kissed his forehead and said "I love you Kirito-kun."

He smiled back and said "I love too Asuna." Kirito then walked out of the room so that he could talk to Ashley alone.

* * *

A little more than an hour had passed before Asuna heard Kirito call her name and asked her to come in. When she walked into the room she saw Kirito and Ashley sitting next to each other, she could tell that Ashley had been crying.

She walked over to the chair on the other side of the table and sat down.

Kirito then spoke up and said "So to sum up what Ashley told me, she said that she liked me for a long time but she didn't want to ruin our relationship by telling me. Then I stopped coming less and less until I disappeared altogether. She came here to tell me today that she likes me... a lot. However I told her that even though I appreciate her being honest with me I wouldn't leave Asuna. She said that she completely understands and she even returned all of my old weapons to me, except for my first sword I told her she could keep that one."

Asuna felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders, she knew that Kirito-kun would never leave her but it was still a traumatic time for her. She then looked at Ashley and said "Im sorry Ashley, if I didn't come alone maybe he would have fallen in love with you."

Ashley shook her head and said "No, I don't think he would have. Somehow you two were destined to meet, destined to change each others lives for the better. I just didn't realize that until now, thank you Asuna, Kirito, for letting me come into your home and talk with you. I will be going now."

Ashley stood up and started walking towards the front door. She bowed before leaving and said "I know that you two will make each others lives happy, and that you will fight for each other until the end. Goodbye." She then opened the door turned to look at Kirito one last time, then left the house.

* * *

**Well that's that guys! I hope that you enjoyed that chapter, I know it was a little shorter than my usual chapters but the next one should be pretty long so I didn't want to merge it with this one. Thank for reading guys, also I wanted to give a shout out to the man that inspired me to start writing these. Hes my favorite Fan fic writer and hes given me some help along the way. I would appreciate if you go look at Bashabuttonstorys. Thank everyone, and I will see you in a few days!**


	7. The End

**Hello to all of my fans, im sorry to say but I am stopping all progress for both of my Sword Art Online stories. I had a lot of fun writing however I just don't find it entertaining any more, I hope that you enjoyed my stories. However if someone out there would like access to the stories so you can continue writing them I have no problem with that. Just PM me and let me know that your interested and we can talk from there. Again thank you for staying with me and reading my stories to means a lot, that's why I wanted to write this to let everyone know instead of just stopping my stories.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Moonlight

**A/N: Hello people! Bahsabuttonstories here, Jsalex made this story, and I loved it, but he stopped writing recently as you all know. We made a deal, and I am to finish this story off for him. I intend to do it justice, and to finish it off, I hope I can live up to your expectations!**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Kirito sighed. The ordeal with Ashely was over, and he felt like something had lifted off his chest.

Asuna snuggled into his side on the sofa, humming the soft BGM of the 22nd floor, and feeling the soft beating of a virtually generated heart.

"I wish it could be like this forever." Asuna said from his side.

Kirito made an affirmative noise. "Yes, but we have to escape... For people like Ashley. And our friends... Liz, Agil, Klein... All of them."

"I know Kirito-kun. I just... Don't want this to end." He smiled, and took his ring off, flashing it in front of her.

"This... This is a symbol of our love... And in the real world, in the real world, We, one day, will be wearing the same rings." He slid it back on, and kissed her forehead.

She hummed in agreement.

Kirito chuckled, and opened up his menu. He sorted through his items, briefly flashing over Sachi's gift, hoping Asuna didn't see it. He shook his head, and continued scrolling.

"We need... A spindel rabbit leg, a spider eye and a boar steak."

"What for?"

"Dinner tomorrow silly. I'm cooking."

"You? Cooking!?" She burst out into laughter.

"What do you mean! You've never seen me cook!"

"Klein has, and he has told me the stories. You lost half your HP to a house fire!"

"Shaddup! I didn't understand how the system worked!"

Asuna giggled, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'll love it. As long as you don't burn the house down."

"I promise I won't." They shared another kiss.

"I won't bother hunting and risking my life while on our honeymoon,  
I'll just buy some from a merchant." Asuna said.

Kirito nodded. "I'd like that."

A message blinked up on Kirito's menu.

"Neh! Kirito-Kun! I haven't seen you in a week! What about that promise that you'd let me share some of Asuna's cooking!?"

Kirito chuckled, and showed his virtual wife the message. She giggled.

"If he really wants me to..."

"We'll do it next week. Ok? For now, I just want it to be me and you." They both smiled, and pressed their lips together.

Kirito grinned once more, before standing, and bringing Asuna to her feet.

"I want to show you something, I don't think you will have seen it with your super try hard attitude." Kirito grinned, and Asuna pouted, although she didn't attempt to argue.

He they equipped their boots and coats, as Kirito led them out of the house. He smiled in the chilled night air.

"It's still virtual you know."

"Pretend it's real, see how much better it makes you feel." Kirito looked back over his shoulder at Asuna, and grinned. She rolled her eyes.

He started to lead her toward the forest they had yet to explore.

"But what about mobs?"

"I already checked, the forest is part of the town, it's a safe zone."

"Oh... Good." She lowered her head a little, before Kirito gave a tug, catching her in his arms.

"Come on, there's a spot I want to show you." He ran off ahead. beckoning Asuna to follow. The wind rushed past them and played with their virtually generated hair, it danced over their skin and as it dissipated, on their skin, a cold chill was left.

Kirito was still grinning, and Asuna began to wonder if this was just an elaborate prank. She watched him disappear behind a line of bushes and vegetation, and almost gasped. Now slightly worried, and getting more and more afraid that maybe something had dragged him down, she burst through the vegetation, into... a clearing. Moonlight shone through the opening in the canopy, and in the middle, a single white rose.

"Beautiful isn't it." Kirito said, coming up behind his wife.

"How did you..."

"I found it a while ago, when we first moved here. There just hasn't been a very good moment to take you here..."

"It's beautiful." She said, leaning backwards into Kirito's arms.

"It pales in comparison to you." Asuna blushed furiously.

"You... You love to embarrass me don't you?"

"I'm just saying what I honestly think." He grinned, she turned and planted her lips on his.

"Compliments like that deserve a reward."

"Remind me to compliment you more often." She giggled, and kissed him again.

"But this isn't what I wanted to show you, come lie down with me." He patted the soft grass beside him as he lowered himself, staring up at the night sky, the bright moon and the hundreds of stars. "It's beautiful isn't it. Your brain is telling you that this is an illusion, and that none of it is real, but that sky, that sky that is so full of stars, is so much better than the polluted sky in the real world. We're stuck in here, we don't know when or if we will ever escape, and we fight and fight. This... Looking at this with you... Makes putting that nerve gear on that day, so worth it."

"You're right Kirito-Kun... It's something we should cherish." Kirito smiled, and shuffled closer to her. His arm was resting underneath her head, acting as a pillow, as she curled onto his chest. He traced his fingers through her hair with his pinned arm, and rested his free hand on his chest.

"I can't believe that this, this nightmare, turned into one of my greatest dreams..." Kirito said casually.

"I'm so happy I met you... But... I question I ask myself often is... Am I selfish?"

"E-Eh!?"

"I love you with all my heart Kirito... But is being happy about 10,000 people being stuck in a game... Right?"

"I'm not happy about that... But I would put the nerve gear on again in a heartbeat. I doubt I would have met you any other way..."

Asuna wiped her solemn expression and replaced it with a smile.

"Thanks Kirito-kun."

They shared another kiss, basking in the silver moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is extremely short, embarrassingly so, but, I need to know what you guys think about it, plan the next chapters, and work on some other fics too so please forgive me. I'm going to plan out the next chapter's stories so progress should be a lot quicker, which means less huge waits like for this chapter, Please forgive me guys!**


End file.
